My Only Hope
by shalicia Cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen,poderoso mafioso en busca de venganza, su corazón esta vacío y el amor no estaba en sus planes...pero el deseo de hacerla suya pudo más con el.."siempre consigo lo que quiero y esta no será la excepción" ALL HUMANS/ooc/Au/lemmon/ExB/AxJ/ExR
1. Prefacio

**Bueno esta es una nueva historia que se nos ha ocurrido, esperamos sea de su agrado, cualquier cosa, ya saben, el botoncito de rr está disponible :) **

* * *

**Prefacio:**

**Narradora POV:**

**New York.**

**20 años atrás…**

La familia Masen, una de las principales familias dentro de la mafia y el crimen organizado del mundo, y la más importante de América. Los Volturis, familia principal dentro de la mafia europea, dueños de la mayor red de drogas de toda Europa. Estas dos familias habían acordado años atrás un pacto de paz y ayuda mutua, hasta que Aro Volturi, jefe y cabeza de la familia, le tendió una emboscada haciendo caer al hermano menor del jefe de la familia Masen, Eleazar Masen, perdiendo así el control de toda la costa pacífica de los Estados Unidos.

Años seguidos de continuos enfrentamientos habían dejado a las dos familias con grandes pérdidas tanto humanas comos materiales, pero eran los Volturis, sin lugar a dudas los que se encontraban en una clara desventaja, ya que habían perdido el control de la Península Ibérica y el Norte de Europa, sin dudas era claro que esta guerra ya había sido prácticamente ganada por los Masen de no haber sido por…

* * *

Los niños Emmett y Edward Masen de 10 y 6 años respectivamente, hijos de Edward y Elizabeth Manen, llegaban a su casa después de una tarde de escuela y prácticas extracurriculares.

Emmett, el mayor, era el capitán de la liga infantil de fútbol de su escuela, era el miembro más valioso y el orgullo de su padre, que desde el primer día de su hijo haberse unido al equipo no se perdía ni un solo partido de este, claro acompañado por su séquito de guardaespaldas.

Su cabello era rubio rizado idéntico al de su madre, sus ojos eran de un azul cielo, color heredado de los ojos de su padre. A pesar de su corta edad, podía apreciarse que este cariñoso niño se convertiría en un futuro en un hombre fuerte y fornido, gracias a las facciones que su cuerpo, incluso ahora, poseía.

Mientras que Edward el menor de los dos hermanos, llamado así en honor a su padre, era el músico de la familia, todos los días después de clases se dirigía a sus prácticas privadas en intensivas de piano. Desde muy pequeño había desarrollado un gusto exquisito por la música clásica, principalmente por las pistas de piano, sus interpretaciones en este eran tan magníficas, haciendo en más de una ocasión que de su madre brotaran lágrimas de felicidad, ganándose el apodo de "el tesoro de mamá."

Era el vivo retrato de su padre, con el cabello color bronce esparcido por todo su rostro, le daban un aspecto encantador y cautivante. Sus ojos, únicos rasgos heredados de su madre, eran de un color verde esmeralda que conjunto con los demás rasgos lo hacían, sin lugar a dudas el chico más guapo y bello de todos.

Cuando llegaron a su mansión tanto Emmett como Edward notaron el ambiente de su hogar diferente, tenso, algo definitivamente andaba mal.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – exclamó el mayor de los Masen, llevando a su costado a su hermano menor, como en muchas ocasiones su padre le había instruido si notaba algo sospechoso.

-¿Mamá? ¿pa… -volvió a exclamar, siendo interrumpido por su madre que bajaba estrepitosamente las escaleras, con un aire desalineado y nervioso.

-Edward, Emmett suban rápido a la oficina de su padre –les ordenó ganándose así las miradas confusas de sus hijos, por lo que volvió a decir - ¡Rápido! ¡Es una orden rápido!

Los chicos subieron asustados a la oficina de su padre, un tanto nerviosos y extrañados por la actitud de su madre, pero nunca contaron con encontrar a su padre recogiendo un montón de billetes para luego entrarlos en una mochila negra. El emanaba un aire de miedo, rencor y desosiego, sentimientos que solo aumentaban el temor y terror de los chicos.

-¿Papá que pasa? –le preguntó el menor de los Masen, Edward que aún se encontraba protegido en el costado de su hermano mayor.

Su padre se volteó, sorprendido de encontrarlos ahí, ya que no había escuchando a nadie entrar, bajó su mirada hacia la de sus hijos, que junto con su esposa Elizabeth eran lo más importante que tenía.

-Chicos –hizo una pausa para suspirar y agacharse –ha surgido un problema por lo que quiero que cojan esto – dijo entregándoles la mochila que ya estaba repleta de millones de dólares, varias tarjetas y un álbum familiar de sus últimas vacaciones. – quiero que vayan a la habitación segura que está debajo de esta oficina, ¿de acuerdo? – esperó a que los dos asintieran para continuar –cuando salgan de la casa quiero que llamen a sus tíos Carlisle y Esme, su número están dentro de la mochila –buscó el papel que tenía escrito el número del celular de Carlisle, se los enseñó para que vieran a lo que se refería para luego volverlo a guardar –ellos se encargarán de ustedes de ahora en adelante.

-¿Qué pasará con ustedes? –le interrumpió Emmett que ya se encontraba al borde del llanto.

-En estos momentos eso es lo de menos –le contestó con voz ahogada y fría – solo quiero que hagan lo que les he dicho – acarició el cabello de ambos- y por nada del mundo salgan de aquella habitación hasta que sea el momento ¿me han entendido?

Edward llevó a sus dos hijos hacia un pequeño bunque que había debajo de su oficina, era impenetrable desde afuera, al menos que conocieses la clave de seguridad, pero este era solo del conocimiento de la familia Masen.

Estaba capacitado con cámaras de seguridad para poder monitorear todo lo que ocurriera en caso de ser usada, pero que en esta ocasión no fueron prendidas. Era impenetrable y resistente a las más altas temperaturas.

-Edward, Emmett –se volteó su padre después de dejar todo listo para ocultarlos del peligro que se avecinaba –pase lo que pase esta noche, quiero que sepan que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos, de ambos. Ustedes son mi mayor tesoro, no pude haber pedido dos mejores hijos, los quiero a ambos, nunca duden eso.

Fuertes sollozos regresaron a la realidad a los dos pequeños, que ya en estos momentos se encontraban llorando desenfrenadamente, un poco sorprendidos por la confesión de su padre que desde siempre nunca había mostrado ese cariño o amor que con tanta convicción mostraba esta noche, pero con mucho temor, no por sus vidas sino por la de sus padres.

-Elizabeth cariño ya es hora –su padre se despidió de ellos, limpiando sus lágrimas y dándole un beso en la frente a cada uno. –tienes 3 minutos.

-Mis bebés –corrió su madre la corta distancia que había entre ellos abrazándolos fuertemente uno en cada lado de su cuerpo –mis bebés, mis bebés –repetía una y otra vez más para ella que para ellos mismo – No les mentiré –admitió entre lágrimas- no sé que será de nosotros después de hoy, pero solo les diré, y quiero que me escuchen bien –clavó su mirada en las de sus dos hijos, reflejando todo el miedo que sentía de que algo les pasara, reflejando todo ese amor, ese cariño, la adoración que siente una madre por sus hijos- No importa todo lo que yo en esta vida haya realizado, los logros que hay conseguido, o los premio que haya ganado. Ustedes fueron, son y serán siempre mi mayor logro, mi orgullo, mis más grandes tesoros –paró por unos segundos para controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no podía mostrar debilidad, no frente a ellos -los amo, los amo, los amo, nunca duden de eso.

-Te amamos mamá – contestaron ambos al unísono, con gran dificultad ya que el llanto impedía que saliesen palabra alguna de sus bocas.

-Yo también los amo, mis bebés. –dicho esto salió del bunque cerrando la puerta, asegurándose de dejar protegidos a sus dos mayores logros, sus tesoros, sus bebés, sus hijos.

Ya afuera en la oficina de Edward, tanto el como su esposa Elizabeth, dejaban todo planeado simulando que estaban preparándose para escaparse.

De repente el sonido de la puerta siendo derribada inundo toda la mansión.

-oooohhh Maaaaaseeennnn –gritó el que seguramente era Aro Volturi, seguido por el sonido de rápidas y diversas pisadas acercándose hacia donde ellos estaban. Subiendo por las escaleras y deteniéndose repentinamente en la puerta de la oficina.

De repente la puerta fue derrumbada, apareciendo por encima de esta un séquito de asesinos y homicidas contratados por los Volturis, que también se encontraban allí, divertidos y entusiasmados por poder presenciar la brutal muerte que tenían planeado para sus mayores enemigos, Los Masen.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí –se acercó Aro hacia donde ellos se encontraban seguido por sus hijos mayores Jane y Alec.

No era secreto para nadie que Aro Volturi era conocido por sus numerosas amantes que a lo largo de los años le habían dado una numerosa y variada descendencia, pero eran Alec y Jane los mayores de todos y los únicos concebidos durante su matrimonio, por tanto eran los únicos que poseían el apellido Volturi.

Alec, de 18 años, era el primogénito de la familia y por tanto el que después de un tiempo heredaría todo el negocio familiar. Era conocido por su gran fuerza y destreza a la hora de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además de su gran afición por las armas y explosivos.

Mientras que Jane, de 16 años era la "princesa de papá", experta en artes marciales y combates con armas blancas, además de ser una experta francotiradora.

Los tres Volturis se posesionaron en un triángulo dejando un gran margen que era ocupado por los demás hombre, los cuales estaban armados, todos, con pistolas, metralletas e incluso fusiles.

-Creyeron que podían conmigo –gritó Aro apuñalando de un costado a Edward para darle después una bofetada a Elizabeth tumbándola en un sofá.

Todos los presentes miraban divertidos la escena, pidiendo a gritos poder acabar de una vez con ellos. Las caras de Jane y Alec eran indescriptibles, sus ojos reflejaban, odio, rencor y superioridad mientras sonrisas macabras se ensanchaban cada vez más grandes por sus rostros.

-Vas a lamentar esto Aro –le dijo Edward jadeando por el dolor de su herida.-Solo conseguirás cavar tu propia tumba. Esto no se quedará así.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para desatar la ira y furia del jefe Volturi, que con un simple movimiento comenzó a clavarle la cuchilla una y otra vez, como si de un animal se tratase. 24 apuñaladas se necesitaron para acabar con Edward Masen.

-¡No! –Gritaba Elizabeth – ¡Edward levánate! ¡Edward! –su gritos eran sofocados por las estruendosas risas de todos los presentes que miraban divertidos el cuerpo sin vida de Edward, e incluso algunos contemplaban a Elizabeth con miradas cargadas de deseo y lujuria, de la manera más obscenamente humana

-Jane, Alec queridos –pronunció el jefe Volturi ya recuperado de su ataque – ¿me concederían el honor?

Ninguna otra palabra fue necesaria para explicar la petición que Aro les hacía a sus hijos. Ellos se limitaron a asentir, dirigiéndose al estante donde habían colocado sus armas.

Se posicionaron juntos, uno al lado del otro delante de Elizabeth, que aún no se recuperaba de la muerte de su amado.

Alistaron sus armas y jalaron los gatillos, descargando todas sus balas sobre ella.

Ni más de un minuto tuvo que pasar para que de Elizabeth saliera el último soplo de vida, incluso en la inmensidad de la inconciencia, antes de que a su cuerpo se le escapara la vida sus últimos y únicos pensamientos estaban dirigidos a su familia, a su esposo, cuando aún eran novios, cuando apenas se conocían, cuando se entregó al el, convirtiéndolo en el único y verdadero hombre de toda su vida.

A sus hijos, sus verdaderos tesoros. El más grande regalo que Dios pudo haberle dado durante toda su vida, sus pensamientos recorrían todos los hermosos momentos que vivieron juntos, sus nacimientos, sus primeros pasos, el primer día de clases. Cientos de momentos, como diminutos diamantes acumulados en una bolsa. Acumulados en el corazón…

Bien…-Comenzó el Volturi parándose del sillón frente al escritorio, donde se había sentado –Demetri encárgate de todo. No dejes ni una huella.

Y así salieron todos, satisfechos de haber acabado con sus enemigos Masen.

Pero no contaban con que abajo, en un pequeño bunque se encontraban dos niños que habían presenciado, por las cámaras de seguridad que el mayor había podido prender, como estos inhumanos y crueles asesinos habían acabado con la vida de los dos seres más importantes para ellos, sus padres.

En esos momentos ambos corazones estaban sufriendo un cambio sustancial y contundente, sus corazones se estaban llenando rápidamente de odio y rencor hacia sus ahora enemigos, llenando con este sombrío sentimiento el vacío de la pérdida de sus seres queridos.

Pasado 2 horas y ya seguros de que no correrían peligro alguno, los dos chicos salieron del bunque siguiendo las instrucciones que su padre le había dado antes de morir, llamaron a su tío Carlisle, acordando pasar por ellos inmediatamente.

Salieron de su antigua casa que ahora no era más que cenizas y escombros, Se habían convertido ni siquiera en las sombras de lo chicos que antes eran, ahora, un único objetivo regía su vida…venganza.

* * *

**Chicago.**

**10 años después:**

-Y que motivos tienes para acabar con las ratas de los Volturis –Le preguntó Edward, el que ahora se había convertido en el jefe y cabeza del grupo gracias a su gran destreza y habilidad como estratega.

-Los motivos son los de menos- le aseguró el aludido, un hombre misterioso que había citado a los hermanos Masen para proponer un trato- lo importante aquí es que haré lo que sea para poder ver a los Volturis muertos con mi propias manos. Quiero que sufran en cada fibra de sus cuerpos. Y de antemano les advierto que no tendré misericordia con cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino.

-Macabro –sonrió el mayor de los Masen. Este chico era exactamente lo que andaban tan desesperadamente buscando, con su ayuda sin dudas acabarían más rápidamente con los Volturis –Y se puede saber el nombre de tan "honesto" caballero –bromeó.

-Mi nombre es…Jasper Withlock –le respondió con rostro oscuro y sombrío.

-Bueno Japer –intervino Edward, dando así por terminada la pequeña reunión –bienvenido al negocio.

* * *

**Forks**

**10 años atrás:**

Las hermanas Swan regresaban a su hogar después de un largo y tedioso día de escuela.

Rosalie, de 15 años de edad, era la mayor de las tres hermanas. Sus hermosas facciones, porte y clase la hacían ser reconocida como la chica más hermosa de todo el pueblo, y la rompe corazones dentro de los jóvenes que la conociesen, los cuales rechazaba de manera fría y humillante, ya que aseguraba que un ser de tan suprema y superior clase no merecía a un pueblerino, como lo eran todos los habitantes. Era fría, desconsiderada e incluso despiadada, cuando se proponía algo. Pero incluso con tan considerables defectos, no era secreto de nadie, que a la hora de proteger a su familia, refiriéndose con más exactitud a sus dos hermanas menores, ella sacaba garras y uñas con tal de que nada ni nadie las lastimara.

Su cabello rubio y lacio caían como cascadas de oro por sus espalda, terminando a la mitad se esta, sus ojos eran azules relucientes, eran capaces, en ocasiones, incluso de llegar a causar un efecto segador en las personas. Su cuerpo moldeado y curveado le daban un aspecto maduro e irresistible frente a los hombres.

Isabella, de 13 años, aunque conocida mejor como Bella, ya que su nombre completo no era de su total agrado, era la segunda en edad de las hermanas Swan, aunque poseía una sabiduría mayor a la de su madre e incluso, en algunas ocasiones, mayor que su padre.

Sus facciones eran totalmente diferentes a la de su hermana mayor. Su cabello castaño era incluso más largo que el de su hermana Rosalie, pero este siempre se encontraba recogido en una desalineada coleta, pasando así desapercibida entre las demás niñas de su edad. Sus ojos eran de un color chocolate, como dos puertas siempre abiertas para que todas las personas tuvieran acceso al alma de la pequeña joven.

Y por último estaba Alice Swan de 8 años de edad, era la menor y más tierna de las chicas. Era conocida por su extrema timidez y vergüenza, que le daban un aspecto aún más tierno del que ya tenía.

Sus rasgos eran una mezcla de sus dos hermanas mayores, su cabello ligeramente más oscuro que el de su hermana Isabella, era corto por encima de sus hombros con una textura lacia parecida a la de la mayor de las hermanas. Sus ojos eran azules, como dos grandes lagunas cautivantes y llenas de esplendor.

Las hermanas Swan, eran las hijas del jefe de policía, Charlie Swan y su esposa, una mesera pueblerina llamada Reneé. Se habían casado poco después de enterarse del embarazo de Reneé y desde ese entonces han vivido en una pequeña casa en el centro de Forks. Aunque el amor que le profesa Charlie a su esposa era incondicional, ella sentía que desperdiciaba su vida quedándose en un pueblo tan pequeño como lo era Forks.

Después de tan arduo y laborioso día, las tres se encontraban cansadas y hambrientas, usualmente era su madre quien pasaba a buscarlas, pero por alguna razón no había llegado ese día y se habían cansado de esperarla, por lo que decidieron llegar a su casa caminando, recorriendo así 5 kilómetros de distancia.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, empalagadas de sudor, encontraron un carro estacionado frente a su casa. Era un deportivo negro, muy llamativo para este pequeño pueblo.

-Chicas quédense cerca –Rosalie las acercó más a su cuerpo, como reflejo para protegerlas.

Entraron a la casa y se encontraron con su madre revoloteando todo a su paso, con una maleta agarrada a su mano izquierda y el dinero de los ahorros familiares en la derecha.

-Bella –le susurró su hermana mayor sospechando lo que su madre planeaba hacer- quiero que lleves a Alice a la habitación y se queden ahí viendo las caricaturas. No salgan hasta que yo les avise.

Y así Bella lo hizo, subió a la segunda planta con Alice cargada en sus brazos, y prendió la televisión para que su pequeña hermana pudiera entretenerse. Pero la curiosidad de saber que estaba pasando pudo más con ella, por lo que sigilosamente salió de la habitación, ubicándose en un pequeño rincón de la escalera donde no pudiera ser vista.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –espetó Rosalie, esperando solo la confirmación de sus sospechas.

-No puedo Rose –como cariñosamente le decía a su hija- esta no es la vida que yo escogí para mí. Esto no es lo que quiero.

-Y planeas abandonarnos sin más –le gritó Rose furiosa por la actitud de su madre- ¿a Charlie?, a ¿tus hijas?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –gritó molesta con aire de indignación – que me quede aquí viendo como mi vida es consumida en este pueblucho de quinta. Por primera vez en mi vida dejaré de interponer mi felicidad con la de Charlie, tu y tus mugrosas hermanas.

-No puedo…-comenzó pero fue interrumpida.

-Ustedes tres han sido lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida –voceó- toda la infelicidad que he tenido a lo largo de la vida a sido culpa de ustedes y el mediocre de su padre. –concluyó.

Rosalie estaba atónita, su corazón, aunque no lo demostraba, estaba roto por la confección de su madre, a quien siempre había visto como una gran mujer, fuerte e independiente. Pero no podía hacer nada, lograr detenerla y convencerla de que se quedara era prácticamente imposible, y si llegara a logarlo, su actitud para con ella, su padre y sus hermanas, solo le causaría dolor a las últimas. Por lo que con todo el peso de su alma, tomó una decisión que en ese momento pensó era la más correcta. Dejarla irse.

Se apartó de su camino, abriendo la puerta para poder dejarla pasar.

-Gracias cariño, yo sabía que tu si entenderías –hizo además de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero rápidamente Rose apartó su cara.

-Espero que nunca te atrevas a volver –espetó con ahora asco hacia su madre- ya no eres bienvenida en esta casa.

-Descuida. No tengo intenciones de volver. –dicho esto se marchó de la casa. Entrando rápidamente al carro de su acompañante.

Rosalie se dirigió a la cocina para marcarle a su padre, esperando que llegara inmediatamente, en estos momentos todo su mundo se desplomaba a su alrededor, necesitaba la ayuda de su padre, para poder calmar el ambiente.

-aló charlie, necesito que vengar rápido, es Reneé –la última palabra salió llena de odio y asco.

-Pasó algo con tu madre –se escuchó preguntar al otro lado de la línea.

-Si ella… -pausó pues las palabras no salían de su boca -…ella se ha ido.

Al otro lado de la casa, en el pequeño baño de la segunda planta, se encontraba la pequeña Isabella, destruida por lo que había presenciado. Su madre no la quería, es más, la odiaba, con todo su corazón.

Paso horas y horas preguntándose que había hecho mal, cual fue su error, como disgustó a su madre, que la había hecho marcharse así con tan malos sentimientos hacia ella. En su pequeña e ingenua mente ella era la razón de por qué Reneé se había ido, era su culpa, ella y solo ella era la única culpable.

Poco a poco, su corazón se fue llenando de demonios y fantasmas que la atormentaban cruelmente, por la huida de su madre.

* * *

**Se que fue un poco despiadado, pero es lo que le da parte del encanto a la historia...solo digo está sujeto a cambio...esperamos le haya gustado, trataremos de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Xao.**

**Shalicia ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**holaaaa! a todas!**

**bueno un nvo. cap de nuestra historia gracias a tods ls que lo leen...espero les guste!**

**grax a todos por sus rr!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo1.**

**Forks –presente-**

**-Narradora POV-**

10 años ya habían pasado desde esa fatídica tarde, donde la madre de las hermana Swan desapareció sin dejar rastros, desde ese día, la familia Swan no había vuelto a ser la misma.

2 meses después de la partida de Reneé, a la casa llegaron los papeles del divorcio de ella y Charlie, alegando maltrato físico por parte de este.

5 años después se supo la primera noticia de su madre, se había mudado a California, donde tenía un empleo como asistente de gerente en una tienda de electrodomésticos. Se había vuelto a casar, con un hombre llamado Phil, al parecer el mismo con el que había huido y con quien ahora tenía una bebe, una hermosa niña de 4 años llamada Leah.

El verano pasado, después de años de abandono, supieron noticias nuevamente de su madre, ella quería que sus hijas volvieran con ella, que se mudaran a California a vivir con ella y su familia.

Esta noticia, sorprendió a todos los Swan, pero a pesar de lo mucho que extrañaban a su madre y la falta que les hacia su ausencia, los recuerdos de su partida permanecían aún frescos en las memorias de las tres jóvenes, principalmente en la de la joven Isabella.

A pesar del paso del tiempo el pobre Charlie no se había recuperado del golpe tan grande que fue el abandono de su esposa, tres años después de este suceso se casó nuevamente con la mejor amiga de Reneé, Irina Locker, una camarera al igual que Reneé, que estuvo siempre enamorada de Charlie y que aprovechó su partida para poder atraparlo, Charlie aceptó la propuesta de esta, convencido de que sus hijas necesitarían de una orientación maternal para su crecimiento.

Lo que Charlie nunca pensó fue que Irina, veía a sus hijas como un estorbo en su vida, por lo que desde que pisó por primera vez la residencia Swan se dedicó a humillarlas y maltratarlas físicamente, desacreditándolas frente a su padre.

Después de tres meses Irina quedó embarazada, pero desgraciadamente no pudo sobrellevar el parto, dejando así a la familia Swan con un nuevo integrante en la familia, el pequeño Seth Swan.

A pesar de la gran alegría que traía el pequeño Seth a esta sombría familia, no había que ocultar que una nueva vida, conlleva a más gastos que lamentablemente la familia no podía cubrir.

Luego de presenciar la tragedia en la que se había convertido este nuevo matrimonio, el corazón de Charlie se cerró, encarcelado en un oscuro cajón en lo más hondo de su ser, prometiéndose a si mismo, que ya nunca más cometería mas errores, y dedicándose en cuerpo y alma a que sus hijos tuvieran todo lo que necesitaran.

En cuanto a las hermanas Swan, sus vidas no habían mejorado desde la partida de su madre. Al pasar de los años las tres chicas ahora mujeres, habían sufrido, las tres en carne propia, lo duro que la vida puede ser, y lo arduo que es mantener una familia.

Rosalie, ahora una mujer de 25 años de edad, trabajaba como mecánica en el taller de un amigo, había acabado la universidad hace poco más de una año, donde había estudiado Ingeniería Automotriz, ya que tenía una fuerte inclinación hacia esa área. Lamentablemente, el poco salario que recibía en su trabajo, no alcanzaba para cubrir los gastos que le correspondían, por lo que tuvo que aceptar, de mala gana el trabajo que le ofreció su amiga Bree como camarera y bailarina en un bar a las afueras de Forks. Todos los días por las tardes después de trabajar en el taller, se dirigía al bar a atender a los clientes y eran solo los fines de semanas que trabajaba como bailarina, llenando el lugar al tope cada vez que lo hacía.

Un terrible pasado atormentaba a la bella joven, a pesar de la huída de su madre, ella se mantuvo firme y decidida a no dejarse intimidar por las desgracias que la vida le había traído a la familia, a pesar de todas las luchas y desilusiones, ella se mantuvo consistente a no dejarse vencer por las adversidades, convirtiéndose en el principal pilar que mantenía las esperanzas y sueños de toda la familia.

Pero una noche, una sola noche cambió por completo la vida de la joven, desde ese funesto momento, la fuerte e insuperable Rosalie, desapareció, esa chispa de vida y superación que brillaba en sus ojos se extinguió, dejando solo pena y tristeza en ellos.

La bella Isabella, ahora una mujer de 23 años, atormentada con el pasado de la partida de su madre. Había desarrollado durante su adolescencia un hermoso y esbelto cuerpo lleno de curvas y hermosos rasgos, ganándose el ser la competencia, según lo que decían los hombres del pueblo, de su hermana Rose. Pero a pesar de tan hermosa belleza, Bella no se miraba a ella misma con esa claridad con que los otros lo hacían, en su subconsciente ese inigualable encanto que todos afirmaban no existía, dejando solo a una mujer desagradable y menospreciable, ella no comprendía de donde salia toda esa belleza que era admirada por los demás, en ella solo podía ver una mujer cualquiera, menos que las demás.

La tierna Alice de ahora 18 años de edad, a pesar del paso del tiempo había mantenido esa timidez y vergüenza que fue característica de toda su infancia. Al igual que su hermana Isabella, su cuerpo también se transformó, pasando de ser un precoz cuerpecito de joven, a un estilizado y grácil cuerpo de mujer, con su cabello oscuro ahora cortado en puntas esparcidas por todas las direcciones.

Recientemente había acabado la preparatoria y dentro de un par de meses empezaría la universidad, la misma donde estaba su hermana Bella, acabando rápidamente su ultimo año.

Había decidido estudiar pintura, esta era una carrera larga y agotadora por lo que empezó a trabajar como mesera junto a su hermana Bella en una restaurante cerca de la universidad, para poder pagar parte de sus estudios universitarios y todo lo que hiciera falta.

**Bella POV**

Me levanté temprano para poder comenzar con las labores del día, era lunes, por lo que el día iba a ser muy agotador, eran las 6:00 de la mañana, seguramente Charlie ya había salido a trabajar, dejándonos solos a los cuatros

La casa solo tenía tres habitaciones, por lo que tuvimos que mudar a Alice que antes dormía conmigo a la habitación de Rosalie, para que el pequeño Seth durmiera conmigo.

-Seth pequeño dormilón levántate –moví ligeramente su hombro para que se levantara, sabiendo que era una perdida de tiempo, ya que el pequeño tornado de mi hermano no se levantaría incluso aunque hubiera un terremoto –Seth, vamos campeón levántate.

-5 minutos más Bella –me pidió todavía dormido

Me levanté de la cama accediendo a darle los 5 minutos que me había pedido, y alistándome para preparar el desayuno. No había mucho para escoger por lo que preparé una par de tostadas para cada uno y un jugo de naranja.

-Hola Rose –saludé a mi hermana que vi acababa de levantarse –como amaneciste- le pregunté

-Bueno llegué a la casa a las 2 de la mañana y estoy tarde para trabajar –refunfuñó – tu has tus cuentas.

Decidí dejar el tema, por la paz, era usual que todas las mañana mi hermana Rosalie se levantara de mal humor, pero no quería discutir con ella, sabía que trabajar en ese bar de mala muerte, donde ella lo hacía no debía de ser fácil, y lo último que ella necesita en estos momentos es ponerse a discutir en su propia casa.

-Podrías levantar a Seth cuando subas a los cuartos –le pregunté mientras volteaba los huevos del desayuno.

-ajá –me contestó subiendo las escaleras.

En ese mismo momento hizo su aparición en la cocina mi hermana menor Alice, ella era un ángel de alegría que esparcía toda su dicha por la casa, no había un momento en el día que una radiante sonrisa no adornara su rostro.

Llevaba puesto la hermosa pijama que le había regalado papa para el día de su cumpleaños número 17, que dejaba ver la cicatriz que tenía desde los 9 años cuando se accidentó jugando con sus amigos.

-Como estas **akari **– le pregunté mientras ponía su desayuno frente a ella.

-Lista y dispuesta para todo –exclamó con su tan singular sonrisa haciendo que yo misma sonriera. El poder de Alice.

Después de que Alice y yo acabamos nuestros desayunos, bajó nuestro hermano Seth por las escaleras, vestido con el traje de Superman que le habíamos confeccionado para Halloween.

-OH NO! –Le grité haciendo que se asustara un poco, pero recuperándose al instante-¡ni se te ocurra pensar que iras a la escuela vestido así!

-Pero bella –me suplico poniendo el pucherito que Alice le había enseñado- Rose dijo que no había problema.

-Ah no –intervino Rose bajando por las escaleras –no me metas en tus peleas mocoso, yo solo dije que se veía muy extrovertido –dijo entre risas.

-Seth vete a cambiar que llegarás tarde a la escuela –le dije conteniendo ahora el ataque de risa que amenazaba con salir.

Luego de un rápido desayuno los 4 nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos trabajos, no sin antes pasar por la escuela de Seth.

-No olvides pasar por el hospital a buscar el resultado de los analizis de Charlie.- me gritó Rose desde el otro lado de la calle.

-Descuida no lo olvidaré –le grité como respuesta sin voltearme a mirar.

-ADIOS BELLA, ADIOS ALICE –gritó Seth mientras se alejaba a su aula.

Bueno, otro día, otro pan.

* * *

**Miami. –Presente-**

**Narradora POV:**

Los hermanos Masen y Jasper Withlock, ahora conocidos como los hermanos Cullen, hijos de Carlisle Cullen, con una prostituta de años atrás y adoptados por Esme como sus propios hijos.

Esa era la historia dada a conocer para todos, pero era solo una historia inventada por los hermanos Masen, para poder pasar inadvertidos entre los Volturis, ya que ahora eran unos hombres de gran renombre mundialmente.

Emmett Cullen, ahora un hombre de 30 años, fuerte y musculoso, hijo mayor de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, gran empresario presidente de una de las empresas constructoras de su padre, Cullen Inc.

Jasper Cullen, el segundo mayor de los hijos Cullen de 28 años de edad, encabeza la compañía de vino en todo Chile y Argentina, pero con su sede en Miami. Es un hombre severo y taciturno, con una mirada fría y vacía, llenos de odio y rencor que nunca nadie a podido explicar el por qué de tan fría mirada.

Edward Cullen, el menor de los tres de 26 años de edad, con un cuerpo musculoso y atlético, nada en comparación con sus hermanos, pero si resaltados notablemente. Es el segundo al mando dentro de las empresas constructoras de su padre. Conocido mundialmente como un casanova y perfecto amante. Sus conquistas iban desde Tanya Denali, supermodelo sueca de Victorias´s secret, hasta Zafrina Ronaldo, hija mayor del jefe del cartel de drogas de Brasil.

Esta era la historia que te daba cualquier periodista de farándula, si preguntabas por los Cullen, esta eran sus vidas, sus logros, su historia. Pero la verdad iba más allá, más allá de vinos, construcciones o amantes, estos tres jóvenes cargaban con un pasado, un pasado siniestro razón por la cual son lo que son ahora.

**

* * *

**

**2 días atrás**

**-flashback-**

-Qué están haciendo- gritó el Volturi desesperado- ¡sueltenme! ¡Ahora!

-¿Oíste eso Edward? –Preguntó el mayor de los Masen, Emmett –si el pequeño está llorando por su vida – se burló con sorna- si hasta se ha hecho en los pantalones.

-Jasper –dijo el aludido –acaba con el. No lo quiero vivo ni un segundo más.

-¿qué? –Gritó el Volturi, rogando por su vida –¡no! ¡Por favor! ¡NOO!

**-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

_En otro ámbito de la noticia, el famoso piloto corredor de formula uno Demetri Volturi, ha sido encontrado muerto en su mansión en Atenas, la policia dice que su cuerpo fue encontrado descuartizado por toda su residencia, e incluso algunas partes como sus brazos fueron cremado en la chimenea de la victima._

_Demetri, que había sido vinculado anteriormente con el narcotráfico y la mafia, era uno de los hijos del gran magnate e empresario Italiano Aro Volturi. La familia no tiene comentarios al respecto._

_Aún no se tiene pista del paradero del asesino, la policía y los agentes del FBI han encontrado…_

-Jasper podrías apagar esa mierda –espetó Edward furioso- se supone que hoy era mi día libre.

-Claro que te llamaré –a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Emmett por el celular- no te preocupes iré pronto, deja de atormentarte. –dicho esto colgó el teléfono, entregándoselo a uno de sus empleados.

-Ben –le dijo al muchacho que había recibido el aparato- asegúrate de cambiar el numero, no quiero que esa loca vuelva a saber de mi.

-Si señor- le respondió el muchacho en respuesta.

-¿Quién era esta vez? –le preguntó su hermano que salía de la alberca donde se encontraba nadando.

-Una cualquier, del negocio- le respondió el aludido.

Cabe mencionar que Emmett, era el jefe y dueño de una de las redes de prostitución más grande de toda América, conocida como las chicas EM.

-¿Qué dice la noticia de la asquerosa rata? –preguntó Emmett al cabo de unos minutos.

-Nada nuevo –le respondió Edward- solo dice la causa de la muerte –sonrió en lo último- y detalles pormenores.

-De todas formas –Intervino Jasper- hay que mantenerse en con un bajo perfil.

-En eso tienes razón –secundó Edward- hay que desaparecer por un tiempo.

-¿Y adonde planeas llevarnos?-preguntó Emmett mientras se servia una botella de Vodka.

-Debe ser un lugar apartado –djio Jasper- un lugar que no llame mucho la antención, que no…

-Ya está todo arreglado –intervino Edward- iremos a Forks.

* * *

**bueno...que les parecio? ya estan a punto de conocerse...que pasará?**

**akari: significa luz en japonés**

**gracias a todas:**

**por sus review:**

Anira Cullen

Roxa Cullen Ridle

Thebest-girl.

** Favoritos y alerta:**

Anira Cullen

daniyelitha

lamy-is-86

Romy92

Roxa Cullen Riddle

javimasso

maggice

roxa Cullen Ridle.

sophie cullen swan.

DeMorcef.

**(si se nos quedó alguna sorry, me avisan sip?)**

**este cap tiene una imagen, está anexada al perfil, a medida que la historia avance pondremos más!**

**bye! y grax! **

**UNA DUDA QUE TENIAMOS PUES NO SABEMOS MUCHO DE SURAMERICA, SON ARGENTINA Y CHILE LOS PRODUCTORES DE VINO? DICULPEN NUESTRA IDIOTEZ! :S**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola a todasss!aquí esta un nuevo cap...espaeramos les guste...no estabamos planeadas para competarlo hoy pero como hoy es hoy decidimos publicarlo**

_**feliz 20 de junio!**_

**ya saben dejen un rr para que nos diga que les parecio!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**-Miami-**

**-Narradora POV-**

-¿A dónde? -preguntó de nuevo Emmett. No era de extrañarse que no conociese este pueblo, Forks era conocido, por ser un pequeño pueblo de poco renombre, excelente para los planes de los Cullen.

-Forks –le repitió Edward a su hermano- es un pueblucho ubicado en Washington. Ahí no correremos peligro.

-De acuerdo –asintió resignado- y cuando planeas que vayamos- le preguntó no tan convencido de la idea.

-Pasado mañana ya estaremos allá –concluyó.

En medio de la conversación y los planes para dejar todo listo para el viaje, el celular de Jasper sonó, era Tyler, el vicepresidente de la empresa de vino en Argentina.

-Enseguida regreso- se limitó a decir saliendo hacia las afuera de la terraza.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con tu problema?- le preguntó Edward a su hermano después de varios minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué problema? –Le preguntó confundido para luego recordar – ¿te refieres a la chica del club que quedó embarazada?

-Exacto a eso mismo –le afirmó- ¿planeas obligarla a abortar?

-Ya lo he resuelto, ella planea quedarse con el bastardo, sin mencionarle nada al padre o a su familia.

-¿La corriste del negocio? –le volvió a preguntar. No es que sintiera preocupación por la chica, pero el padre de la criatura era, el vicepresidente de la empresa que el dirigía y su mano derecha James Witham, y problemas como esos podrían ser prejudiciales para la empresa.

-Claro que la corrí –espetó furioso- crees que tengo tiempo para lidiar con esos tipos de problemas. Por nada gasto una fortuna comprándoles anticonceptivos a esas perras.

-Chicos- los llamó Jasper desde el otro lado de la terraza- creó que tendré que posponer el viaje por un par de semanas –les avisó con su usual semblante frío- tendré que volar hoy mismo para Argentina, al parecer el inepto de Tyler, no ha podido resolver algunos problemas con las cosechas.

-Definitivamente –comentó Edward mientras servía de nuevo su vaso de Vodka- estamos rodeados de imbéciles.

**-Forks-**

**-Bella POV-**

El negocio se encontraba abarrotado de gente hoy, al parecer un grupo de amigos celebraba el nacimiento del primer hijo de uno de ellos. Estaba trabajando sola, ya que Alice había acabado su turno y nuestra compañera Lauren tenía fiebre.

Ya era tarde, estaba oscureciendo y al parecer pronto llovería, perfecto, nada mejor que una fuerte lluvia para acompañar 15 cuadras de caminata en la noche.

-Oye preciosa –me llamó uno de ellos, al parecer ya todos ebrios- por qué no me traes otra de esas- me señaló la botella de licor que ya estaba completamente vacía.

Suspiré resignada a veces podía ser tan frustrante, pero era lo que había y no iba a dejar que un grupo de borrachos acabaran con mi trabajo.

-Aquí tiene señor –le dije entregándole la copa que me había pedido.

-por qué no nos traes otra de esta también –me dijo al parecer el padre del bebé, borracho al igual que todos- mi hijo te lo agradecerá- bromeó ganándose las carcajadas de todos.

-Enseguida señor –le respondí tajante.

Baje hacia la bodega para buscar el vino que me habían pedido, al pie de esta me encontré con el hombre que lo había pedido.

-Se le ofrece algo –inquirí un poco asustada por la cara que tenía- por que si no es así le pido que salga de aquí, este es un lugar solo para empleados.

-Claro preciosa, por qué no me sacas tu –cada paso que daba hacia donde mí, yo alejaba dos.-estoy seguro de que podemos divertirnos muy bien juntos tu y yo, ¿qué me dices preciosa?

-Aléjese de mi – le grité histérica- no me toque.

-No seas así preciosa- me agarró por los hombros y se acercó a besarme, cosa a la que yo me rehusé

-Ya oíste a la señorita –una voz a lo lejos me devolvió a la realidad, era Billy, el dueño del negocio y amigo de Charlie –suéltala antes de que te saque a patadas de aquí.

El chico me soltó y el junto a sus amigos salieron asustados del local.

-Bella puedo hablar contigo un momento –era Billy, que me llamaba desde su oficina.

-Un segundo –le respondí mientras limpiaba las mesas para cerrar.

-Bella siéntate por favor- hizo ademán para sentarme cosa que yo obedecí y me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Sucede algo- le pregunté asustada por su semblante- si es por lo que acaba de pasar, te juró que no volverá a suceder, Billy yo…

-No es nada de eso Bella –Se apresuró a interrumpirme viendo que ya estaba al borde del llanto.-sabes que aprecio mucho el trabajo que hacen tu y tu hermana, pero…

-¿Pero…-le incité a que continuara viendo a que llevaba un largo rato en silencio

-verás Bella, hace unas semanas mi hija Rachel me llamó pidiéndome que fuera con vivir con ella a Hawai, ya que está preocupada por mi salud, al principio no estaba convencido pero al final acabé aceptando, me iré la próxima semana.

-Billy yo…-intenté despedirme pero la voz no me salía.

-Ya he vendido el local, no te preocupes pienso darle una parte a ti y tus hermanas.

-No eso no – lo menos que quería en estos momentos era su lástima- ese dinero es tuyo, no lo queremos.

-Esta bien –suspiró- pero recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesiten tu y tus hermanas yo siempre estaré ahí para ustedes.

-Gracias Billy –lo abracé como una despedida- no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo.

-No hay de que Bella –me dijo mientras respondía a mi abrazo- sabes que ustedes son como mi familia, la quiero mucho a las tres.

-Y nosotras a ti Billy.

-Adiós Bella.

-Adiós.

Salí del trabajo un poco deprimida, pero feliz por Billy que ya volvería a ver a su hija después de tantos años de distanciamiento.

Llegué al hospital recordando lo que Rose me había dicho de recoger los resultados que hace unas semanas mi padre se hizo por que su salud no ha estado muy buena últimamente.

…

-disculpe señorita pero el laboratorio ha cerrado –se disculpo la recepcionista- va a tener que regresar mañana.

-no hay proble…

-¿Bella? -me llamaron desde uno de los consultorios- bella por favor pasa. Kate dejala pasar- le pidió a la recepcionista.

-claro doctor Clearwater – le contestó está.

-por favor ponte cómoda- me pidió ya en su escritorio.

-¿Cómo estás Harry?- le pregunte ya sentada frente a su escritorio- ¿pasa algo? ¿Cómo esta Charlie? -pregunté sin rodeos.

-De eso quería hablarte –sacó de un cajón los resultados del laboratorio- acabo de ver los resultados, uno son muy buenas noticias bells.

-¿Qué tiene mi padre doctor?- pregunté sin intento alguno de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

-Los análisis indican que los tu papá esta en la primera etapa de Alzheimer- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Alzheimer?- pregunté confirmando mi boleto de entrada al infierno. Esto no podía estarnos pasando, no a nosotros, no a Charlie.

-Bella –se pausó para poder captar toda mi atención- se que esta noticia puede ser un poco dura al principio, pero necesitan ser fuertes, las tres, háganlo por Charlie.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- le pregunté tratando de ser útil en lo que fuera.

-Al principio no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, los síntomas llegaran ellos solos, existe un tratamiento, pero temo que el seguro no podrá cubrirlo todo.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?-quizás los ahorros de el alquiler de la casa puedan pagar una parte.

-500,000 dólares –me contestó- el seguro solo cubre la mitad.

-250,000 dólares- dije en un apenas audible susurro esa cantidad me cayó como un balde de agua fría, los ahorros no cubrían ni una pequeña parte. Tendríamos que desechar la idea de un tratamiento.

…

Estaba de camino a la casa ya era de noche y estaba lloviendo y me encontraba mojada de pies a cabeza, podría coger una gripe o incluso neumonía, pero en estos momentos esos problemas encabezaban la cola en mi lista de problemas. No podía creer lo que nos estaba pasando, no a nosotros, como era posible que nuestra vida pasara del purgatorio al infierno en tan solo un par de horas.

No podía imaginar la vida sin Charlie, era simplemente inimaginable, el era el soporte de la familia, el pilar principal, nunca nos abandonó o incluso pasó por su mente, y a pesar de todas las adversidades el a mantenidos ese inmenso cariño por todos sus hijos, no es justo, no el.

Llegué al pequeño parque donde solíamos jugar cuando éramos pequeñas y donde llevábamos a Seth de vez en cuando. Una ola de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, recordando todos los bellos momentos que pasamos aquí, junto a Charlie. No importa que etapa de mi vida recordara en todas esas estaba Charlie, mostrándome su cariño, su apoyo, mostrándome como ser un verdadero padre, uno autentico.

Me senté en uno de los bancos del parque, estaba cansada, no físicamente, no, solía hacer más esfuerzo que en este día.

Estaba cansada de sufir, cansada de luchar tanto por conseguir lo mínimo, cuando la vida se había vuelto dan dura, cuando el engaño y la mentira, te hacían seguir adelante, esto no era vida, esta no era la forma de cómo quería vivir.

Unos sollozos provenientes del bosque me sacaron de mi burbuja, alguien lloraba, el destino se había encargado de juntar dos desdichas en un mismo parque.

Me acerqué a la sombra, dispuesta a intentar sanar el dolor de esta desconocida, sabiendo que mi propio dolor era irreparable, de repente pude reconocer la silueta de la mujer no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…_ ¿ella?_

…..

**-Narradora POV-**

-¿entonces…? –le preguntó Bella a su amiga después de varios minutos de silencio- ¿cuantas semanas tienes?

-6 semanas –preguntó la aludida en un tímido susurro.

-¿Y dices que no tienes donde quedarte? –volvió a preguntar

-No –contestó en un sollozo- llegué esta mañana a casa de mis padres, pero desde que le conté lo que pasó me corrieron de la casa- las lágrimas corrían seguidas por su cansado rostro, negándose a pararse.

-Descuida amiga- intentó consolarla Bella- puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que sea necesario.

-¿en serio? –Le preguntó un poco sorprendida- prometo no ser una carga para nadie, te juro que pagaré todos mis gastos y ayudaré en todo lo que sea necesario.

-Descuida Angela –le consoló su amiga- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias Bella -le contestó de vuelta-

….

**-Rosalie POV-**

Estábamos Alice y yo viendo la televisión mientras nuestro hermano Seth seguía con sus deberes escolares. Cuando sonó el teléfono de la cocina.

-¿Buenas? –contesté.

-¿Rose? –Esa voz, la reconocería incluso después de 100 años- ¿rose eres tu pequeña?

-¿qué quieres?- espeté molesta- acaso no te he dicho que no volvieras a llamarnos.

-Rose por favor solo quiero…-pero no la deje continuar y corté la llamada.

Quién se creía para querer aparecerse después de tanto tiempo, seguro le había dado un ataque de culpa, o ya sé quizás le dio mamitis aguda, ella dejó de ser nuestra madre en el mismo instante que dejo esta casa y no dejaría que nadie lastimara a mis hermanas, no de nuevo.

-¿Muy buenas tardes en que podemos ayudarle?- me preguntó un joven de servicio telefónico.

-Si buenas soy Rosalie Swan –contesté- me gustaría cambiar mi número telefónico.

-Algún inconveniente con la línea existente- me preguntó.

-No solo motivos personales –le contesté- si no es mucho problema me gustaría que fuera ahora mismo.

-Descuide-me aseguró- solo espere unos minutos mientras hacemos los cambios.

-Muchas gracias.

…

-¿Con quién hablabas? –me preguntó Alice cuando regresaba al sofá.

-Llamaron de servicios telefónicos –le mentí- al parecer hubo un problema con nuestro numero y han tenido que cambiarlo. He dejado el nuevo número pegado al refrigerador.

-Oh de acuerdo-me contestó.

-Rosie ya terminé- dijo mi hermano Seth desde el comedor- ¿ya puedo ir a jugar con mis amigos?

-Ya mocoso- le contesté- pero no tardes mira que acaba de dejar de llover- me acerque a la ventana para comprobar el clima- solo media hora de acuerdo.

-Gracias rosiiieee- gritó saliendo por la ventana.

-¿oye no crees que Bella a tardado demasiado?- me preguntó Alice desde el sofá donde se había mantenido.

-Debió haber sido por el asuntó del hospital –le aseguré tratando de que no se preocupara- ya de de estar por llegar.

En ese momento llegaron Bella junto con una chica que pude reconocer como su amiga Angela, recuerdo que ella y Bella eran muy unidas desde pequeñas.

Angela llevaba una pequeña mochila colgando por sus hombros y al parecer había estado llorando…_oh no…_

-Bella podemos hablar unos minutos –le dije con voz contenida- afuera.

-claro- aseguró- Alice le podrías brindar un vaso de agua por favor.

-Bella por favor dime que no es lo que yo estoy pensando- le pedí, no podíamos darnos el lujo a hospedar a nadie más si apenas contábamos con lo de nosotros mismos.

-No te preocupes lo tengo todo arreglado- me aseguró…si claro…-Angela dormirá conmigo, podemos mudar a Seth con Charlie, ella cubrirá todos sus gastos y hasta pagará una renta, además ella…

-Bella- la interrumpí- estas conciente de que apenas podemos con nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de…

-Angela está embarazada- me interrumpió- tiene 6 semanas de embarazo.

Acaso había escuchado bien, Angela la tímida amiga de Bella, había quedado embarazada de…espera un momento.

-¿Dónde está el padre?- le pregunté

-No hay padre- me contesto con la cabeza gacha- Angela dijo que no tenía un padre. Por favor rose no puedo abandonarla, no cuando más me necesita

-Está bien- le dije no tan segura, estoy segura de que nos traería algún problema.

Bella corrió hacia la casa llevándome consigo a rastras.

-Esta todo arreglado Angela- le dijo Bella a su amiga- vamos a arreglar nuestra habitación- dijo subiendo por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso llevando consigo a su amiga.

Llevé mi mirada hacia mi otra hermana, observando su reacción hacia nuestro nuevo huésped, pero solo pude ver curiosidad en su rostro.

-Ya verás- le contesté a la pregunta que nunca me hizo.

**-1 semana después-**

**Alice POV**

-Lo siento señorita me decia el encargado del area- pero lamentablemente usted n cumple con la edad necesaria para este tipo de trabajo.

Genial ya eran el quinto de donde era rechazada a este paso no conseguiría nunca un trabajo.

Las cosas no han estado bien desde la semana pasada, Bella nos había dicho que nuestro papá tenia Alzheimer, y que no era cuestión de tiempo para que su estado empeorara. A pesar de lo mucho que me dolía, no permitiría que me vieran flaquear, toda mi vida he dependido de otras personas, de mis hermanas, de mi papá pero ya era hora de acostumbrarme a la vida adulta con responsabilidades y deberes.

Estaba descansando en el pequeño parque en el centro de Forks mientras me comía in helado, cuando alcé la vista me encontré con Maria una vieja amiga del instituto, compartíamos varias clases, y éramos viejas amigas.

-¡Alice!- gritó al verme- ¿Alice amiga cómo estás?

-estoy bien- le contesté- aunque un poco frustrada no he podido conseguir un trabajo.

-pero mira que el destino ha querido que nos reuniéramos- rodeé los ojos ante su comentario, Maria tenía descendencia latina y a veces podía ser muy surpesticiosa- acabo de salir de mi trabajo y he oído que necesitan más personal

-¿y crees que puedas conseguirnos un trabajo a mi y mis hermanas?- le pregunté esperanzada.

Después de que el taller donde trabajaba rose cerrara las cosas solo habían empeorado para nosotras, incluso con la ayuda que Ángela nos daba, no era suficiente para todo lo necesario.

-Claro tu y tus hermanas considérense contratadas- me aseguró muy confiada- pero deben comenzar hoy mismo, les toca el turno de la tarde.

-Gracias Maria- la abracé muy agradecida por su favor- te debo una.

-No Alice Swan me debes muchas

**Narradora POV**

**-esa misma tarde-**

Las hermanas Swan se alistaban para comenzar su nuevo trabajo, agradecidas por el favor que les había hecho la amiga de Alice y sorprendidas por la paga que le darían, que en estos momentos le caían como anillo al dedo.

-Ángela podrías cuidar de Seth mientras no estamos- le pidió Bella a su amiga.

-No hay problema Bells- le contestó esta- cuídense

-Papá- Bella tocó ligeramente la puerta de la habitación de su padre para despedirse de este- papá ya nos vamos, Ángela se encargará de la cena, regresaremos en la noche.

-Adiós- se despidió este mientras se entraba en la cama- que te vaya bien René.

Bella sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho cuando escucho estas palabras, producto de su enfermedad, Charlie había confundido su nombre con el de su madre, sin ni siquiera notarlo, eso indicaba que su enfermedad estaba avanzando según las explicaciones del doctor, y que no faltaba mucho para que la peor parte llegara

-Nos vamos Bella- la voz de su hermana sacó a una muy aturdida Bella de sus pensamientos.

-Claro- le respondió ya pasado el trance.

Salieron rumbo a su trabajo, al cual llegaron en 40 minutos pues no poseían un medio de transporte más que sus pies, y la mansión estaba muy alejada de todo.

Llegaron a esta y las tres se quedaron sorprendidas por el esplendor de la casa, era enorme y bien decorada.

Entraron por la puerta trasera y se dispusieron a vestirse con sus respectivos uniformes, al salir del baño una joven las esperaba en la puerta.

-Bienvenidas a la casa Cullen- dijo de manera fría

* * *

_**las imagenes estan en nuestro perfil...bueno solo una! jajaja!**_

_**gracias a todas!**_

**por sus reviews:**

**Cullen-21-Gladys**

**Maru M. Cullen**

**rainbow raw**

**btvs22**

**Anira Cullen**

**Lizitablackswam**

**y a todas las demás por ponernos en alerta y favoritos...GRACIASSSS!**

**ps. felíz 20 de junio!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola a todas! un nuevo cap. de la historia esperamos le guste!**

**advertimos este cap. contiene material "un poco" fuerte, por lo que si nos les gusta pueden saltarsela!**

**disfruten...**

* * *

**Narradora POV**

_-Bienvenidas a la casa Cullen- dijo de manera fría_

…

_-_Permítame agradecerle –dijo Bella tendiéndole la mano en señal de cortesía, ganándose la mirada envenenada de su hermana mayor- gracias por la oportunidad, no sabe lo feliz…

-Mi nombre es Jessica Stanley –le cortó con un gesto para que callara- y soy la ama de llaves de la mansión y la encargada de todo lo respectivo a la organización.

-Entendemos- le contestó Rosalie de la misma manera fría en la que esta se estaba refiriendo con ellas.

-Bueno prosigamos-dijo Jessica caminando y haciendo gesto para que la siguieran –hemos recibido muy buena referencia de ustedes por parte de los demás empleados, por lo que ustedes se encargaran de las habitaciones de los señores Cullen

-Disculpe –le interrumpió Alice-¿Quiénes?

-Los señores Cullen- le repitió la aludida- son los dueños de la mansión y sus alrededores, de antemano les advierto que no soportan a las incompetentes o ladronas- y dicho esto le mando una mirada de superioridad a Rosalie, que gracias a dios ella no llegó a ver.

-Por aquí- las guió después el pequeño recorrido por los alrededores hacia las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.

-La primera habitación es del señor Jasper Cullen- dijo señalando la primera habitación del pasillo- esta será su responsabilidad señorita Alice- y así le entregó la llave de la habitación pero hizo ademán de que siguiera el recorrido con sus hermanas.

-La siguiente habitación es del señor Emmett Cullen. Esa es tuya Rosalie- y le entregó la llave de la habitación y siguió con su caminata.

-Y por último –habían llegado a la tercera planta donde solo había una habitación seguida de un cuarto de baño- el señor…Edward Cullen- dijo en un suspiro. Isabella Swam, usted será la encargada, espero no salga con ninguna sorpresita.

-No se preocupe –le aseguró esta- puede confiar plenamente en mi.

-De acuerdo- le aseguró Jessica haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Bella- esta será su semana de prueba donde serán mediadas sus capacidades, un simple error y estarán afuera, ¿entendido?

-si –respondieron Alice y Bella al unísono

-Bueno me retiro, vayan a trabajar- y así salió del pasillo directo a la cocina.

-Vayan a trabajar- la imitó Rosalie con voz melosa y tupida.

-¡Rose ya para!- le dijo su hermana Alice observando las escaleras y esperando que Jessica no hubiera escuchado.

-Bueno chicas manos a la obra- dijo Bella a sus hermanas que con un asentimiento y una leve sonrisa entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

_Otro día otro pan… _

…

…

_Curiosidad_

…

_Intriga_

…

_Protección_

…

_Paz_

Esos eran los sentimientos que en estos momentos ocupaban la mente de Jasper Cullen, viendo como la pequeña joven frente a el ordenaba y limpiaba su grande habitación.

"_Debe ser la muchacha de la limpieza" –_pensó este, restándole importancia a la joven que ahí se encontraba.

"_¿Qué tiene?"_ –Se preguntaba- _"¿Qué la hace tan especial?" –_de llegar a tal punto de sentir eso que en estos momentos sentía

–"_¿Amor?"-_ eso no podía ser, no definitivamente no era amor,

_-"¿cariño?"- _no, esos eran sentimientos débiles, solos los débiles tenían el lujo de sentir cosas como esas, no era posible.

_-"encaprichamiento"-_ si eso era, tenía una capricho hacia esa joven, eso debía ser, pero no le prestó importancia, en esos momentos esos sentimientos tan mundanos ocupaban lo ultimo de su lista, debía concentrarse en otra cosa, el odio debe ser lo único que ocupe su ser, odio, eso era en lo que debía centrarse, en el odio hacia sus enemigos.

_-"Se feliz Jasper" –_el recuerdo se sus palabras asaltó repentinamente los recuerdos del joven, el cual desde ese momento se había, obligado a olvidar esas palabras, a olvidar todo su pasado lleno de debilidad y flaqueza. No debía, no debía mostrar debilidad.

_-"¿por qué?"-_ se preguntaba continuamente- "¿_Por qué pensaba en eso ahora?"_- después de borrar de su mente todo rastro de su pasado- _"¿Ella?"_- y sin pensarlo posó la vista en aquella morena que aseaba la habitación, ajena a ese poder que ejercía en el joven _–"¿Qué tiene ella?". "¿Qué la hace tan especial?"_

En esos momentos la morena se encontraba en un dilema, la aspiradora que le habían entregado era muy grande para sus pequeñas manos y tenía dificultad para usarla, ganándose varios tropezones golpes.

Se sentía intimidada frente al joven que estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella, su mirada, que a un comienzo la intrigaba y en cierto modo le agradaba, ahora le asustaba, los ojos de ese joven reflejaba vacío, dolor, sus ojos posados en ella enviaban un estremecimiento de miedo y temor por toda la joven…"_¿Qué deseaba él de ella?" _

_-"es muy pequeña"-_ pensaba el, que veía divertido la escena, sin pensarlo una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en los labios del joven, por un rápido segundo los ojos del rubio mostraron más que vacío, más que odio, por un solo segundo los ojos del joven Jasper mostraron_…Paz_

_-"debo salir de aquí"- _pensó este_, _no debía permitir que lo vieran en ese estado, que lo vieran flaquear, dudar.

Cogió las llaves de su carro y salió de la habitación dejando a una muy confundida Alice sola con sus deberes.

Estaba enojado, sentía odio, odio por esa pequeña joven que se había convertido en su debilidad, odio por ese poder que ejercía en el, pero más que nada sentía odio por el mismo, odio por no poder hacer nada para detenerlo, odio por…_no querer hacer nada para detenerlo. _

**-Emmett POV-**

Regresaba a mi habitación después de una larga sesión de ejercicios en el gimnasio de la mansión, era lo único que podía hacer en este aburrido pueblo, me estaba muriendo, nunca había nada que hacer, siempre era lo mismo incluso me estaba aburriendo de las mujeres de este lugar.

Llegaba a las escaleras cuando me encontré a Jasper saliendo de su habitación y caminando con intenciones de salir.

-¿A donde piensas ir?- le pregunté pero no obtuve respuestas de su parte, el solo se limitó a salir y dejarme a mí esperando la respuesta.

_-"Este chico es realmente raro" _– pensé, teníamos años conociéndonos y no sabíamos nada de el, nada además de su nombre y su edad, pero algo en el me decía que buscábamos los mismo objetivos.

Llegué a mi habitación y la encontré abierta, seguramente había llegado la nueva muchacha de la limpieza, la anterior a ella se había convertido en una floja y ladrona junto con sus otras amiguitas, esperaba dejarle las cosas bien claras a esta nueva chica, en este pueblo en medio de la nada no tenía humor para estarme aguantando a estas chiquillas.

Entré a la habitación y deje todo mi equipo de ejercicios en el armario para luego tumbarme en mi cama, después de todo, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, todavía era muy temprano para empezar a beber.

-¿Señor Cullen?- una voz femenina me sacó de mi aburrimiento, no era la voz de ninguna de las empleadas que conocía, debe ser la chica nueva.

-Antes que nada solo quiero decirte que…-pero ahí se quedaron mis palabras, cuando vi a esa mujer, y que mujer dios, era una ángel bajado del cielo para llenar mis noches de sexo duro y desenfrenado.

Al juzgar por su mirada, estaba tan impresionada como yo, pero su semblante cambió rápidamente, posando una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

-¿Decía, señor Cullen?- me preguntó diciendo mi nombre en un leve gemido.

-yo…-pero no pasé de esa simple palabra, mi mente y ojos se habían quedado embobado en sus enormes senos que tenia frente a mi.

-Pero señor Cullen- y posó su vista en la cama que donde antes estaba acostado y que ahora estaba desordenada- pero que vamos a hacer con usted señor- se apartó de mi lado y se inclinó sobre la cama para poder arreglarla.

Estaba inclinada en la cama, mostrándome su perfecto culo delante de mí. La tenía más dura que una piedra, y cada nervio de mi cuerpo estaba gritando para que alzara la mano y la tocara.

-Vamos a tener que hacer algo al respecto, no cree señorita…

-Rosalie –me dijo- y si creo que vamos a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

La eché sobre la habitación; sus piernas se abrieron para mí. el sonido de su placer me estremeció, sus labios chocaron contra los míos, saboreándola. Su aspecto, su olor, incluso su respiración. Necesitaba controlarme ahora.

No la advertí cuando me introduje en ella. Pero de repente ella comenzó a temblar y a estremecerse, ¿acaso ella…? No podía ser, no había sentido ninguna barrera de virginidad ni nada, pero entonces ¿qué era?

-Continúe- dijo en un apenas audible susurro- todavía no me sorprende.

Así que esta zorra quería jugar; iba a hacer que se corriera tan fuerte que olvidaría hasta su nombre.

Ella estaba tirante, y tan húmeda, sus piernas en el aire, con sus tobillos en mis manos. Seguí empujando dentro y fuera de ella. Iba a follarla como nunca. Librarme a mí mismo de este precioso demonio que se había apoderado de toda mi voluntad.

-¡Dios mío! -dijo entre dientes mientras el tacón de su zapato se clavaba en mi hombro. Sentí como palpitaba contra mi miembro.

Levantó la cabeza de mi hombro, y una vez más, sus labios chocaron con los míos con fiereza, tomando mi labio superior con los dientes. Todavía estaba apretada con fuerza sobre mí, mientras yo mantenía su cuerpo en alto; en ningún momento iba a dejar que saliera de su orgasmo. Al mismo tiempo, sentía la eufórica fricción en mi miembro, haciendo que mi orgasmo estuviera cada vez más cerca. Pero no antes de que esta pequeña zorra se olvidara de mí, y lo que le estaba haciendo iba a quedarse grabado en su mente. Quizás así podría estar en paz.

-Dios-gruñó en voz baja mientras sus músculos internos se apretaban a mí alrededor, y su pierna me agarraba con más fuerza, empujando más profundamente.

Enterré mi cara en su cuello y pelo para amortizar mis gemidos mientras me corría dentro de ella. Bajó la pierna despacio después de corrernos, e intentamos recuperar el aliento. Me aparté de ella y nos ajustamos la ropa, mientras ella se arreglaba el pelo, despreocupada.

-Supongo sabes lo que quiero- me dijo mientras en su mirada no se mostraba ninguna expresión, ¿qué le pasaba?, acabamos de tener una de las mejores sesiones de sexo y ella no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

-si claro- le dije aún acostado en la cama- toma- le dije cuando saqué un fajo de billetes sumando 500 dólares.

-Menos mal que tomo la píldora, ¿no crees?- me dijo, y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa presumida.

"_zorra presunciosa"_

**-Edward POV-**

Los pocos rayos del sol entraban directamente por mi ventana, ya casi anochecería y desaparecerían, no quería levantarme, no después de los tragos de esta tarde, pero sabía que el deber me llamaba, debía dejar todo listo para la mercancía que llegaría esta noche desde México, no quería que nadie interceptara esta.

A regañadientes me levanté de mi cama y salí al cuarto de baño para alistarme y reunirme con mis socios.

Decidí darme una ducha fría, para terminar de despertarme y a ver si se me quita este dolor de cabeza del infierno. Me cepillé y afeité para después enrollar una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y salir a cambiarme.

Una pequeña sombra me sacó de mis cavilaciones, era la nueva joven del servicio, Isabella Swan, otra muchacha más, espero que esta no tenga complejo de superioridad como las otras.

-Quiero que dejes todo bien limpio y ordenado, ¿me has entendido?- volteé la vista hacia mi armario para sacar mi ropa y comenzar a vestirme.

-S…si, señor C…Cullen –una dulce voz a mis espaldas me hizo girar casi por instinto.

De pie, a unos cuantos pasos míos se encontraba una muchacha…y que muchacha, su cuerpo era perfectamente curveado, con esos senos firmes y esas caderas, su cabello castaño cayendo en cascadas por su espalda, y sus grandes ojos chocolates que parecían decirme lo que pensaba.

Un solo pensamiento llegó a mi mente…_M ia_…quería a esta mujer para mí, el solo pensamiento de otro hombre poseyéndola, nubló mi mente, por unos segundos.

Nunca había tenido una obsesión tan fuerte por ninguna mujer, si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba retrasado con esa maldita reunión, hubiera salido de ella en ese mismo instante.

-Recuerda dejar todo de acuerdo a mis gustos- le dije esta vez con voz más suave, no quería que sacara sus garras de gatita herida.

-Si señor- susurró bajando la cabeza, es que acaso la timidez era la nueva táctica de las mujeres, ¿Qué se creían?

Salí cuando termine de alistarme y empecé a conducir directo a mi destino, durante todo el viaje no pude sacarme esos grandes orbes chocolate de mis pensamientos.

_Isabella Swan…serás mía._

* * *

**¿que les pareció?...¿les gusto?... esperamos así sea!**

**solo les pido que si alguna vez...algún lemmon de cualquier tipo...rompe las leyes de la naturaleza y de la anatomia humana...no duden en decirnoslo! jajajajaja!**

**grax a todas por sus rr, alertas y favoritos...en esta ocación no he podido ponerlo...pero el agradecimiento es el mismo.**

**!GRACIAS!**

**;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**no saben todo el trabajo que me ha dado este cap...la inspiración literlamente me abandonó en esta historia...pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí está un nuevo capitulo...disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

**-Narradora POV-**

Bella Swam regresaba a su casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo, los párpados le pesaban, los pies le dolían y su humor no era el mejor, pero no podía quejarse, la paga era buena y el horario se acomodaba perfectamente a sus horas de estudio, incluso su hermana Rosalie había diminuido sus horario en el bar, solo debían acortar más sus horas de dormir.

Aunque algunas veces las jornadas de trabajo se extendían, como era el día de hoy, sus hermanas ya habían regresado horas antes a la casa, y aunque insistieron en ayudarla con sus labores o incluso solo esperarla, ella se rehusó, alegando que ya de por sí ellas deberían estar cansadas, y no quería sobre agotarlas.

Todo el camino de regreso a casa la pasó maldiciendo su suerte, le habían asignado como jefe, ya que las tres tenían jefes individuales, al señor Cullen, ya que sólo sus hermanos tenían "el privilegio", como así decía el de llamarlo por su nombre.

Edward Cullen, tan solo mencionar su nombre un estremecimiento recorría todo su cuerpo, y para qué negarlo, desde la primera vez que lo vio le pareció un hombre sumamente bello, aunque en un pueblo como Forks no hubieran muchas bellezas, dudaba que ese etilo y elegancia, se encontraran en algún otro hombre, de cualquier parte del mundo.

Con un cuerpo varonil y musculoso, un rostro tan perfilado y elegante y unos cabellos bronce sencillamente únicos, entendía la razón de por qué mas de una mujer se estremecieran con tan solo nombrarlo.

Pero había algo en su mirada, en esos misteriosos orbes verdes, que en más de una ocasión fueron la causa de su estremecimiento. Su rostro mostraba una sagacidad y perversidad que la inquietaban, era una sensación que sinceramente no podía describir, pero su sola persona causaba en la joven una emoción, verdaderamente desconocida para ella.

Aceleró su paso a su hogar, debía terminar algunos deberes tanto escolares como domésticos, además de que las calles a tan altas horas de la noche, solían ser muy peligrosas, más paras jóvenes mujeres, como era el caso de Bella.

Cuando llegó a sus labios un suspiro de alivio abandonó sus labios, se había sentido extrañamente asustada durante toda la tarde, no entendía el por qué, pero así se sentía.

Al llegar se encontró con la típica escena familiar, su hermano Seth entretenido viendo los programas infantiles de la televisión, la pequeña Alice preparando la cena, y su hermana Rosalie, que al parecer no se encontraba en la sala.

Luego se unos minutos Alice llegó con una pequeña bandeja con la cena de su padre, después de la noticia de su enfermedad, y una nueva cita con su doctor con explicaciones más detalladas, llegaron a un acuerdo de que era mejor que su padre acortara sus horas de trabajo a solo el horario diurno, así tendría más tiempo para descansar y evitaría más complicaciones.

Pero eso no evitaba el estado deprimente y lamentable en que se encontraba, cada día después de sus horas en la comisaría Charlie se encerraba en su cuarto, aislándose de sus hijos y saliendo al día siguiente solo para trabajar.

-Déjalo, yo lo llevaré – le dijo Bella a su hermana, que ya estaba al pie de la escalera, pero con gran dificultad ya que era una bandeja pesada y podía perder el equilibrio.

-Gracias Bella –le respondió esta con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento en su rostro, entregándole la bandeja.

Ella llegó sin complicaciones hasta el cuarto de su padre y su hermano, los años trabajando como mesera en el bar del amigo de la familia Billy, la habían dotado de la habilidad de poder caminar llevando objetos poco estabilizados, ayudándola con su poca falta de equilibrio.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto encontrándose con la misma deplorable escena de todas la noches, su padre recostado en su cama, con su rostro demacrado y mirando fijamente la foto del día de su casamiento con Reneé.

Toda la noche Bella tenía que luchar con ese sentimiento de culpa y pena que en más de una ocasión había hecho que llorara desconsoladamente, después de todo este tiempo aún se condenaba por el escape de su madre, ella se culpaba cruelmente y sin misericordia, criticando cada una de sus acciones.

-Aquí está tu cena papá –le dijo a su padre acercándole la bandeja llena de comida y sus vitaminas recetadas.

-Gracias hija.

Se quedó varios minutos supervisando la alimentación de su padre, bien sabía que el podía llegar a ser un poco obstinado con sus medicinas, y en algunas ocasiones había que aplicar mano dura con el, pero al parecer hoy no era el día, ya que se comió todo, sin siquiera protestar al respecto.

Unos minutos más Charlie se había quedado dormido, con la bandeja vacía a su costado. Cuando se disponía a salir con la bandeja a mano escucho los tan comunes sollozos de su amiga, algunas noches Ángela no podía soportar la presión la dificultad de sus estado, por lo que pasaba horas enteras llorando desconsoladamente en la habitación que compartía con su amiga, ciertamente Bella había considerado que era mejor darle esa pequeña privacidad que necesitaba, pero la condición de su padre la había dejado rota internamente por lo que este día prefirió brindarle ese apoyo que sabía que tanto Ángela necesitaba.

-Angy, puedo pasar – le preguntó dejando la bandeja a un lado del pequeño cuarto.

-Claro Belly, puedes pasar – le dijo mientras inútilmente trataba de borrar los rastros de sus lágrimas.

Bella se quedó ahí, acostada a un lado de su amiga, brindándole ese apoyo silente que era capaz de brindar, como decían por ahí una mirada vale más que mil palabras.

-Ángela que te paso –le preguntó cautelosamente, sin ejercer ninguna presión a su amiga a que contestara –qué te hicieron amiga.

- Bella, soy tan estúpida –dijo llorando desconsoladamente como hace unos pocos minutos hacía –tan estúpida

-sabes que puedes decirme – le repetía a su amiga infundiéndole valor – sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Fui una estúpida, una estúpida al creer que los sueños se cumplían, al tener falsas esperanzas, es un mundo como este…

Bella se mantuvo callada esperando a que su amiga siguiera, dándole ese apoyo que sabía ella en estos momentos tanto necesitaba.

-Después de acabar la preparatoria, me mudé a Los Ángeles, quería convertirme en una antropóloga científica, viajar por las antiguas civilizaciones y enamorarme de un científico como yo – dijo riéndose ligeramente en la última parte.

- Pero no podía conseguir trabajo, me estaba quedando sin el poco ahorro que tenía, y no podía mantener mis estudios, entonces una amiga me recomendó uno de esos lugares de compañía, y yo acepte, y fue ahí donde lo conocí a el.

-Ángela si tú quieres yo no…-comenzó a decir, tratando de que su amiga no se torturara con sus desoladores recuerdos, pero ella continuó, sin inmutarse con el comentario que le había echo.

-El bajó el mundo a mis pies, me pagó mis estudios, me compraba todo, ropa, zapatos….yo pensé que lo amaba, pensé que el me amaba a mi también, pero cuando le conté de nuestro bebé, se puso furioso, dijo que estaba casado, que era un bastardo…que no lo quería, entonces me dijo que no me amaba, que yo había sido una estúpida al haberle creído, y luego mi jefe me dijo que me fuera lejos, que nunca regresara, que si pisaba de nuevo un pie por aquí se encargaría que mi bebé no naciera, tengo miedo, belly, tengo mucho miedo – le dijo a su amiga rompiendo en llanto nuevamente

-Ya, esta bien, yo estoy aquí contigo – le decía una y otra vez, arrullándola como una pequeña niña que teme por el monstruo del closet, infundándole el valor que ella tanto necesitaba.

Siguió así por lo que para ella fueron horas hasta que vio que su amiga se había quedado dormida, por lo que se dispuso a bajar recogiendo nuevamente la bandeja y saliendo sigilosamente hacia el salón, para acabar con sus deberes.

Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera se encontró con un pequeño Seth totalmente entusiasmado corriendo alrededor de toda la pequeña sala, pero lo que era más extraño era que llevaba entre sus manos un equipo de baseball, recién comprado, bajó completamente las escaleras, siguiendo los murmullos que provenían de las cocinas.

Ahí se encontró con una muy feliz Alice, abrazando fuertemente a su hermana Rosalie, que llegaba cargada con diversos paquetes de las compras.

- ¿Qué es todo eso? – le preguntó a su hermana que acomodaba las bolsas repleta de comida. No habían comprado tantas cosas desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Solo cobré un dinero que me debían – le respondió esta encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. –Mi ex jefe me debía un par de dólares de unas piezas que faltaban y me las pagó hoy.

- Ya veo – le respondió Bella un tanto extrañada, ya que su hermana no era de esas personas que solían prestar – déjame y te ayudo – le dijo empezando a ordenar las cosas faltantes junto a sus demás hermanas.

**Alice POV **

Me encontraba junto mi hermano Seth viendo los Cartoons que a el tanto le gustaban, Bella me había ayudado con la comida de Charlie y Rosalie había salido minutos después de que llegáramos del trabajo, no me dijo a dónde, solo que regresaría en un par de horas.

Había regresado realmente agotada de la mansión Cullen, no solo de todas las actividades que mi hermana y yo hacíamos, sino también de mi extraña actitud de mi jefe el señor Jasper Cullen, tenía un carácter extraño y misterio, era un hombre taciturno que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la oficina que estaba dentro de su cuarto, pero que al parecer tenía estrictamente prohibida tocar.

En más de una ocasión lo había encontrado mirandome fijamente, con sus ojos azule vacío y apagados, como si intentaran descubrir algo.

Nunca hablaba, por más que intentara saludarlo o incluso hablarle, el solo me respondía con monosílabos o simplemente me ignoraba.

En ese hilo de pensamientos me encontraba cuando escuché la puerta principal abrirse, mostrando a un agotada Rosalie cargada de bolsas de compras, rápidamente la ayude con algunas encaminándonos juntas hacia la cocina.

Le pregunté sobre toda esta comida y simplemente me dijo que había cobrado el favor de un amigo suyo, no le di más vueltas al asunto y le ayudé a acomodar toda la comida.

-¿Qué es esto? – me preguntó refiriéndose a la ficha universitaria, de la carrera que quería hacer con todos los libros que necesitaba.

-No es nada, solo un par de libros de la universidad – dije restándole importancia – pero creo que aplazaré los estudios unos meses más.

-eso ni hablar – me dijo con voz firme – este mismo viernes iremos a comprar todos estos libros. Como crees que dejarías de estudiar.

- Pero Rose son muchos libros, además de que no tenemos el dinero para…

-ya basta – me cortó con un gesto de la mano – iremos a comprarlos todos este mismo viernes, ¿crees que podrías pedir un permiso?

-seguro – dije un poco dudosa, no sabia si el Señor Cullen me dejaría ese día libre, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

Abrace fuertemente a mi hermana, agradeciéndole enormemente ese gesto, en ese momento llegó Bella, con una cara de desconcierto que Rosalie le aclaró, para después la tres juntas terminar de ordenar las demás cosas faltantes.

Solo espero que el Señor Jasper, me permita ese favor.

**-Al día siguiente-**

**-Emmett POV- **

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- le dije a uno de mis hombres, esperando que cumpliera mis órdenes.

- Si señor- me respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza y salía de la habitación, comenzando así su trabajo.

Si esa pequeña perra creía que se burlaría de mí tan fácilmente estaba muy equivocada, nadie se burlaba de Emmett Mansen, si ella no era mía, no sería de nadie más.

**-Jasper POV-**

Estaba terminando los últimos detalles de las finanzas de los viñedos de Chile, cuando escuché el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse lentamente, de antemano sabía quien se aproximaba, esa pequeña niña, que se había convertido en mi centro y mi todo, sin tan solo notarlo, el poder que ejercía en mí, sería capaz de bajarle la luna con tan solo verla sonreír, y eso me enfurecía mentalmente, me estaba volviendo débil, frente a mis enemigos.

-Señor Cullen – vi cómo se dirigía a mi, con paso lento y vacilante.

-Jasper – le dije – puedes llamarme Jasper -no se por qué razón, nunca le había dado esa libertad a ninguno de mis empleados, pero ansiaba oír mi nombre entre sus labios.

Pude ver como su rostro se asombraba ligeramente para dar paso nuevamente a la vergüenza.

-Señor Jasper – dijo en un tono tan baji que apenas pude escuchar – me preguntaba…si…m-me…dejaría salir más temprano este viernes…-me dijo nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus manos.

¿Salir temprano?... ¿a qué?, y peor aún… ¿con quién?, de repente surgieron una ganas incontrolables de matar a ese alguien, que me ganaba la atención de esta pequeña niña.

Si piensa pedir horas libre para salir con su novio, le sugiero que olvide este trabajo – le dije volviendo la vista a las cuentas de los vinos

-No señor – dijo sonrojándose como un tomate.- solo compraré unos materiales para la universidad.

Entonces ella asistía a la universidad, no debe tener más de 20 años, y como digo nuevamente _una niña, un ángel inocente._

-si ese es el caso tiene mi permiso – le dije sin perder mi vista del trabajo, nervioso de su tan sola presencia – pero le descontaré las horas de su sueldo.

Si iba a permitirlo por lo menos mantendría con el poco orgullo que me queda.

* * *

**buenooo..aqui esta un nuevo cap de esta loka historia...esperamos lo disfruten y perdonen mis faltas ortograficas (patricia) pero de verdad estoy super agotada!**

**para todas las que se dieron cuenta que el capitulo anterior se publicó dos veces...uuupppsss!...culpable!...soy un poco torpe con la informatica...y me puse a presionar muxos botones y sorry! jajajaja :p**

**ya saben dejen un hermoso review, para cualquier, sugerencia, queja, o lo que sea!**

**grax a todas por sus alertas, rr y favoritos, nos encanta que les guste nuestra historia!**

**besos a todas, nos leemos pronto!**

**xao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hola chicas! de verdad sentimos haber tardado un montón en este cap...estuvimos llenas de deberes y sin nada de inspiración...**

**pero aquí está! un nuevo cap de la historia! disfruten! :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

**-Viernes de esa semana….-**

**Bella Pov:**

Me encontraba en la mansión Cullen, subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la tercera planta, ya era tarde en la noche y aún me faltaba una de las habitaciones, exactamente la de Edward Cullen.

El día anterior mis hermanas y yo nos habíamos reunido para pedir el permiso de hoy a Jessica, no había sido fácil lograr que le diera el día libre a Rose y Alice.

A cambio de eso yo tuve que comprometerme a hacer el trabajo de ellas además del mío. Y aquí estaba yo, llegando a la puerta de mi jefe cuya habitación debía de haber estado perfectamente ordenada y pulcra hace horas.

En comparación con los otros días hoy no solo me encontraba exhausta, parecía una muerta en vida. No bromeaba cuando decía que absolutamente todos los músculos de mi cuerpo me dolían como el infierno, mis párpados me pesaban y si bebo otra tasa de café, mi organismo pasaría a tener sangre en el café.

Giré hacía la derecha, al pasillo del señor Cullen, me encontré con Jessica que salía de este hacia las escaleras del primer piso.

Su aspecto lucía sumamente desalineado en contraste con el orden y la autoridad que siempre parecía mostrar.

Su pelo estaba más revuelto de lo común, sus labios hinchados hacían contraste con su piel sonrojada tenía la apariencia de mujer que acababa de cerrar sus piernas.

En la esquina del pasillo nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me lanzó una mirada de suficiencia, que pude reconocer inmediatamente, y bajó las escaleras con la frente en alto y una mirada socarrona en el rostro.

No había que ser un genio para saber que dos más dos son cuatro, además de que la habitación del señor Cullen es la única ocupada en esta planta.

No me sorprende el tipo de mujeres con las que se emparentaba, todas con una belleza sobresaliente y de porte delicado y sofisticado, todas ellas iban a la par con su persona, un exitoso joven millonario con el mundo a sus pies, no era de esperarse ninguna otra cosa.

Yo por mi parte no podía esperar más de lo que sabía que la vida estaba dispuesta a darme, alguno de esos pueblerinos con los que había crecido, y quizás si tenía suerte algún banquero modesto de uno de las ciudades vecinas, pero nada más, a este punto muerto llegaban mis expectativas.

Llegué a la entrada de la puerta con el ánimo por los suelos, cortesía de la muy querida por ella misma, Bella Swan.

La puerta estaba cerrada, y no era de esperarse, por alguna extraña medida de seguridad, debíamos entrar a las habitaciones con llaves especiales que nos habían entregado.

Entré a la habitación y esta se encontraba extrañamente oscura y en silencio, nada en comparación con el constante movimiento que hasta ayer siempre encontraba al empezar mi trabajo.

Busque el interruptor de la luz y lo encendí, los primero que mis ojos pudieron reconocer después de la adaptación al cambio de luz fue, la imponente figura de un hombre sentado en el escritorio, con la vista fija fuera del gran ventanal, viendo un punto fijo en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Buenas noches señor…

-Llegas tarde –me interrumpió sin levantar la vista hacia mi.

- lo se señor es solo que…. –intenté explicarme pero me interrumpió de nuevo.

-No me gusta que mis empleados lleguen tarde –intenté replicar pero el continuó – que se sepa que este día completo será descontado de tu salario semanal.- terminó diciendo, sin una sola vez volver a fijar la vista en mí.

Al terminar de hablar yo me encontraba colérica, lo primero que hice fue agarrar mis cosas y encaminarme a la puerta para salir.

-A dónde vas – me preguntó deteniendo mi marcha, pero no por eso mi ira.

-Viendo el hecho – empecé a decir tratando de que mis palabras salieran lo más acidas posibles – de que todo este día lo tengo descontado no veo la razón de por que estar aquí. Así que si me disculpa yo…

-Dónde estabas – me preguntó interrumpiéndome de nuevo, logrando que mi furia hacia el solo se acrecentase.

-Estuve la tarde entera organizando los aposentos de sus hermanos.

- ya veo –simplemente me contestó sin inmutarse en siquiera mirarme.

- si eso es todo – le respondí segundos después, volviendo de vuelta a mi camino hacia la puerta.

-¿cuánto fue?

-¿Disculpe? – le pregunté de vuelta, sin voltear la vista al frente.

-¿Cuánto te pagó mi hermano? – en esta ocasión si me volteé, extrañada por las preguntas que me hacía, pero al hacerlo solo pude ver su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, podía claramente oler su masculino aroma y escuchar el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre, además de mi hermano Seth y Charlie, con nuestros cuerpos rozándose y nuestras respiraciones mezclándose entre ellas.

Instintivamente, me alejé algunos pasos, chocando contra la madera de la puerta, acorralándome entre esta y el cuerpo de Edward

-¿Cuánto te pago mi hermano por estar con el? – dijo acercando sus labios lentamente a mi oreja.

No pude asimilar correctamente cuáles fueron sus palabras solo estaba conciente de que Edward Cullen estaba frente a mi, acorralándome en su habitación y por alguna razón sintiendo deseo por mí.

-Yo te pagaré el doble. Te pagaré lo que pidas, tú solo pon una suma – y con eso estampó sus labios furiosamente contra los míos.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, me encontraba totalmente fuera de mi, estaba sintiendo un sin numero de sensaciones, placer y alegría, que iban a la par con el odio y la ira, ganándole por solo un poco

Carecía de mucha experiencia en el tema de las relaciones, en realidad solo había sido besada una sola vez y había sido un accidente infantil de niños de primaria, pero dudaba que hubieran muchos hombres capaces de besar de la manera que el lo estaba haciendo.

Sus labios se movían de una manera tan sensual y segura, compensando con su experiencia, mi falta de ella

_Oh por Dios Bella, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

**Alice POV**

Llegábamos un poco más tarde al centro comercial, habíamos hecho una arada de 3 horas en el banco, para terminar un asunto que según Rosalie no podía esperar.

-Bien primero iremos a las tiendas de ropa, y después a la tienda de dibujo.

-Rose de verdad, no es necesario que – intenté explicarme, ya estábamos abarrotadas de facturas y deudas además de los nuevos gastos del medicamento de papá, esta no era la forma de empezar a sentirme productiva y útil.

-No discutiré esto contigo de nuevo Alii, eres mi hermana, que empezará la universidad dentro de unos pocos días e irás con por lo menos un conjunto de ropa nuevo – me miró usando la miradita de pena marca Rose, yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, era su forma de conseguir lo que quería – además hay algunas tiendas que están de rebaja, pon buena cara si Alii

-Está bien – dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Desde pequeña siempre me había fascinado la moda y las tendencias, pero era una chica que siempre estuvo conciente de su situación, sabía que el estado de mi familia, no era el adecuado para gastar lo poco que teníamos en cosas banales y materialistas, por lo que simplemente me limitaba a admirar las exposiciones y maniquíes

-¡Compras! – chilló mi hermana, haciendo que soltara una estruendosa carcajada, provocando que todos voltearan a ver a mi alrededor, logrando que me escondiera en el cuello de mi hermana.

…

Llevábamos horas, paseando por todas las tiendas, habíamos conseguido comprar algunas piezas de ropa, y conjuntos muy bonitos, e incluso un hermoso conjunto para Bells. Rose me dijo que cogiera todo lo que quisiera y no escatimara en gastos, pero aún así no sentí mucha confianza, y siempre buscaba lo menos costoso.

Salimos de la sección de ropa, camino a la tienda de pintura, dibujo y diseño, estábamos prácticamente en la entrada cuando Rose volteó la vista y lanzó un gritillo de emoción.

-Oh por Dios, ese vestido es hermoso – empezó a dar saltos de emoción, sacó de su bolso el listado de los materiales y me lo entregó – busca todo lo que necesites Alii, yo regresaré en unos minutos.

Rodeé los ojos ante la reacción infantil de mi hermana, pero no dije nada, después de todo, si no actuara así no sería nuestra Rose.

Entré a la tienda, y empecé a buscar mis materiales, me habían pedido un sin numero de cosas, desde papeles, cuadernos de dibujo, borradores especiales y todo tipo de pinceles.

Estaba escogiendo un par de lápices, especiales de dibujos, cuando una voz en mí espalda me sobresaltó

-Yo no escogería esos, la punta suele romperse con mucha facilidad

Volteé el cuerpo para ver al dueño de esa voz, era un chico alto, por lo visto mayor que yo, de cabello oscuro, al igual que sus ojos y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-G…gracias – busqué con la mirada a la inoportuna de mi hermana, que a buena hora me había dejado solo con un desconocido, tardé un poco en encontrarla, y la divisé sentada en un banco afuera de la tienda, con una sonrisa malévola y un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

- Descuida, no muerdo -me dijo con su sonrisa aún mas grande que marcaban unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-Disculpa – le dije avergonzada de que hubiera notado mi incomodidad- soy….

-Un gusto verte de nuevo Alice – me respondió con un saludo de manos, dejándome totalmente aturdida, recuerdo haber visto ese rostro antes, pero no llegaba a mi mente cualquier posible opción de quién podría ser. –soy Diego.

_¿Diego?_

**Jasper POV:**

Pasé todo el camino tratando de convencerme de que esto era ridículo, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, toda esta actitud mía durante la última semana iba en contra de todo lo que había construido, durante tantos años

_Solo por ella_

Sabía que debía alejarme, que lo mejor era apartarme, aunque no tenía porque escapar, eso era de débiles y cobardes, la situación se estaba saliendo de mis manos y se estaba convirtiendo en algo incontrolable.

"_se feliz Jasper"_

Desde la primera vez que la vi ese tortuoso recuerdo había vuelto a mi mente, aislándose en ella, sin intenciones de salir, y era lo que más me atormentaba, el recuerdo de su voz, de sus palabras, de esa promesa que nunca podré cumplir. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

"_Sabes que necesitas verla. Ya no eres capaz de vivir sin ella" _

Es lo que me decía esa voz lejana en mi cabeza, y aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón aún me encontraba reacio a admitirlo, no lo aceptaría hasta haber luchado con cada fibra de mí ser en contra de este sentimiento.

"_La amas"_

Ya se estaba convirtiendo en mi realidad, se me estaban acabando las formas de evitarlo

-Buenas noches ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

Solo espero que no se repita todo de nuevo

-Me gustaría un obsequio para una señorita.

**Edward POV**

Era exactamente como lo imaginé, e incluso mejor, sus labios sabían deleitosos, tan naturales y placenteros, nada en comparación con los que había besado antes.

-Dime lo que quieres y yo te lo daré – le decía entre besos, mientras recobraba la respiración para atacar sus labios nuevamente.

Debía admitir que actuaba muy bien, me hacía creer que no sabía como desenvolverse frente a un hombre, y era tan creíble que hasta yo mismo estuve tentado a creerlo

Había pasado todos estos días evaluándola, tratando de descubrir cuál era su juego, que proponía, y que Dios me lanzara una rayo, si que era buena, jugaba perfectamente al papel de chica inocente y virginal, que trataba que todos creyeran, pero ya descubriría yo a la zorra detrás de esas alas.

Después de haber quedado ligeramente satisfecho con sus labios seguí mi recorrido por su cuerpo, bajando hacia su cuello, succionando el lóbulo de su oreja, deleitándome de todo el placer, que solo esta simple chica era capaz de darme.

Nos conduje por la habitación hacía la gran cama que adornaba mi espacio, la tumbé sobre esta y me dispuse a admirarla

Era hermosa, perfecta

Todo en ella era simplemente perfecta, desde sus labios, su rostro, sus ojos, que ahora desgraciadamente estaban cerrados, su piel, su cuerpo, malditamente adictivo.

Me acosté a su lado y me dispuse a la tarea de quitarle la ropa lentamente.

-Pondré el mundo a tus pies

Solo esas pocas palabras bastaron para que inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensase, bajo mi tacto. Me apartó abruptamente de su lado, levantándose de la cama.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

-necesito salir de aquí – susurró mientras rápidamente buscaba sus cosas

-¿Cuál es tu juego Isabella?

-¿Disculpe?

-Pretendes que me trague toda esa mentira de niña inocente – le dije mientras me levantaba de mi cama acorralándola de una manera imponente. – Por favor Isabella, tú y yo sabemos…

Y en ese momento la habitación se lleno de un ruido seco, para luego sentir un fuerte ardor en la mejilla.

-No soy una zorra – dijo, a lo que solo pude responder con una carcajada desafiante – y tampoco me convertiré en una de tus putas.

Volteó su cuerpo para salir huyendo de la habitación, pero yo fui más rápido y agarre duramente su antebrazo.

-Si renuncias y sales de esta casa, me encargaré personalmente de que ni tu ni tus hermanas, vuelvan a escuchar de nuevo la palabra empleo.

Solté su brazo esperando su respuesta, por un momento se que do inmóvil, estática en el medio de la habitación, para luego reaccionar y salir calmadamente del cuarto.

-Nos vemos el lunes señor Cullen – y dicho esto salió de la habitación, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, pero al fin había comprendido a la perfección su juego, Isabella Swan, pronto sería mía.

_A este juego pueden jugar dos Bella._

_

* * *

_

Bueeeenooo... mi sister y yo nos hemos propuesto responder a cada una de sus preguntas ... no crean que por no responderlo no tomamos en cuenta todo lo que nos dicen ... al contrario opinen y sugieran todo lo que quieran.

**YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa**:ambas te agradecemos por tus rr ... como podrás ver ya hemos actualizado esperamos que te haya gustado el cap! :D

**Maru M. Cullen: **creeme, hasta yo misma me había extrañado...jajaja.

**masb, Cullen-21 -gladys, sarydark, DCullenLove, , Teishi: **grax a todas por sus lindos rr, se que muchas estaban esperando el edward-bella pov ... pero aquí lo tenemos sin falta! grax a todas!

besos

xao, cuidense :p

P.D. pido un poco de paciencia con la regularidad de las actualizaciones saben que no depende en parte de nosotras, pero tratare de actualizar pronto ... grax por su paciencia!

* * *

**_NOTA IMPORTANTE:_**

**_SE QUE ESTO ESTA FUERA DE LUGAR, Y QUE ES UN POCO INAPROPIADO PERO SOLO QUERÍA DESHAOGARME UN POKITO POR TODA ESTA SITUACIÓN..._**

no sé si algunas sabes pero nosotras somo de Rep. Dominicana, para las que no saben, somos una pequeña isla que comparte territorio con nuestro hermano vecino Haiti (si somos dos paises en una sola isla) y nosotros más que nadie somos los que vivimos más cerca todo lo que les pasa a ellos... después del terremoto del 12 de enero, está la epidemia del colera, que ha matado a cientos, además de eso para las que no están informadas en estos momentos por nuestra isla está pasando un huracán categoria 1, exactamente en el territorio haitiano, el agua del mar a entrado en la isla en un especie de Tsunami dejando a muchos sin hogar... la situación es muy fea y deprimetente, los haitianos en estos momentos estan viviendo en una situación infrahumana, peor que la de cualquier animale, es muy triste ver por todo lo que han pasado, creanme no es fácil, el cólera no ha entrado a nuestro país de milagro pero estamos seguros que pronto lo hará...

sin andar con más rodeos, solo le pedimos que si esté en sus manos ayudar aún en lo más minimo al pueblo haitiano, no duden en hacerlo...ellos en verdad necesitan ayuda.

me despido, no quiero que se sientan mal, ni nada por el estilo, como dije era algo que tenía guardado y nesecitaba deshaogarme un pokito, espero no haberlas molestado!

nos vemos en la siguiente actu. de esta o otra de mis historias!

besos, cuidense. Xao!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoolaaa a todas mi lindas lectoras! se que algunas, por no decir todas, tienen unas ganas grandes de matarme (risita nerviosa) pero aquí estoy (no calma su furia cierto?) buueeeenooo... aquí les traigo el cap, que mejor forma de disculparme que regalandoles un lindo capítulo! (bajaron un pokito las ganas?) jaja espero lo disfruten...**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**Alice Pov:**

_-Un gusto verte de nuevo Alice – me respondió con un saludo de manos, dejándome totalmente aturdida, recuerdo haber visto ese rostro antes, pero no llegaba a mi mente cualquier posible opción de quién podría ser. –soy Diego._

_¿Diego?_

-¿Disculpa? –Pregunté después algo confundida, su rostro me resultaba ligeramente familiar pero no podía reconocer de donde y ya que el parecía conocerme de algún lado lo más probable es que sea mi memoria la que esté fallando

-Veo que olvidas rápido a las personas – me dijo con una sonrisa burlona – Diego Foster, un placer volvernos a ver Ally – y ahí caí en cuanta de quien era él, íbamos a la misma escuela, y aunque el era un curso mayor que yo, compartíamos algunas asignaturas ya que yo cogía algunas materias avanzadas, era una de las pocas personas de último curso con las que me relacionaba, sin duda al pasar de los meses había olvidado completamente de él.

Pero motivos tengo, ahora que nos hemos vuelto a ver, veo que ha cambiado completamente, su cabello ahora más corto, su cuerpo incluso más definido que antes y sus ojos, aunque ahora rodeados de unas enormes ojeras, supongo por el trabajo en la universidad, tenían un brillo peculiar y alegre, si podría decirse de esa forma.

-¿Dime que te trae por aquí?

-Bueno yo…- iba a contestarle cuando mi ahora oportuna hermana hizo acto de presencia.

-Disculpa Alice, no quería interrumpir, no sabía que estuvieras tan bien acompañada – Acaso ella buscaba que me riera ante su comentario, si a estado vigilando cada uno de mis pasos como un halcón – Veo que te has encontrado con Diego.

-¿Se conocen? – pregunté un tanto extrañada, Rose, solo conocía a algunas de mis amigas, nunca había llevado a un chico a casa ni hablado sobre ninguno con mis hermanas.

-Podría decirse que sí – me contestó con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos – pero dime Diego ¿Te tomarías una merienda con nosotras?

Estaba a punto de protestar, pero pensándolo mejor no tenía nada de malo, después de todo Diego era unos de mis amigos, por decirlo así, no era una mala persona, además no tiene nada de malo relacionarse con personas de vez en cuando

-Solo si a Ally no le molesta – de acuerdo, de donde había salido ese apodo - ¿Alice?

-Eh, yo…no tengo ningún problema - murmuré un tanto nerviosa ante su cercanía, era agradable, aunque aún mantenía un nerviosismo, un tanto propio de mi.

-Bueno pues ¿por qué no vamos al pequeño café de la esquina? – y como siempre mi oportuna hermana con su efusividad un tanto exagerada.

Después de terminar las compras, con ayuda de un par de consejos de Diego salimos hacía "Star Coffee" su ambiente era muy acogedor y los precios no eran tan elevados. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas exteriores mientras esperábamos nuestro pedido.

-Dime Diego – habló mi hermana después de unos minutos sumidos en silencio - ¿qué carrera decidiste estudiar?

-Estudio pintura –contestó dejándonos sorprendidas tanto a Rose como a mí – aunque planeo especializarme más en lo que es los retratos hablados, está teniendo una gran demanda en las grandes ciudades.

-Pero que inusual coincidencia – y otra vez mi hermana al "rescate" – si es lo mismo que mi hermanita planea estudiar.

-¿En serio?

-Si – le conteste mientras comía uno de los pedazos de mi emparedado.

El almuerzo pasó amenamente, había olvidado lo bien que me llevaba con Diego, era una persona muy extrovertida y graciosa, caballeroso también. Aunque luego de unas horas la comida se torno un tanto incomoda a mi parecer, gracias a los comentario oportunos de mi hermana

-¿Y bien Diego? ¿Cuándo piensas invitar a salir a mi hermana? – y otra vez con eso, creo que era la quinta vez que sacaba el tema a colación – si no te apresuras puede que otro te gane la partida.

Y como era de esperarse ambos empezaron a reírse, a lo que a mi parecer parecía a costa mía, me encontraba sumamente avergonzada, y enojada con mi hermana por exponerme a algo así.

-Solo estoy esperando que Alice diga el día y la hora – le contestó a mi hermana después de unos segundos, y por lo que pude ver en su tono, estaba hablando en serio - ¿Tu qué opinas Ally?

-Yo…- estaba a punto de contestarle pero en eso me entraron unas fuertes ganas de ir al baño, era algo usualmente común en mí, suelo beber mucho cuando me encuentro nerviosa – discúlpenme unos minutos por favor - y salí hacia el interior de la cafetería rumbo al baño de damas.

**Rose POV**

-¿Pero realmente crees que acepte? – era la tercera vez que lo preguntaba en los 5 minutos que Alice llevaba en el baño

-Si – le respondí con voz cansada – solo de deja de estar tan nervioso.

-¿Crees que lo hay notado?

-sinceramente lo dudo mucho – y tenía mis razones mis hermanas no eran muy buenas en el tema de las relaciones, cada una por razones distintas, pero al final el mismo problema.

Seguimos conversando Diego era una persona muy divertida y amena, el partido perfecto para mi hermana estoy segura el sabría cuidarla y amarla como ella tanto lo merece. _Ay Rosalie, tú y tus ocurrencias._

_Flashback _

_Me encontraba en el jardín, hoy viernes sembrando unas especias, que la señora Cope me había recomendado eran muy buenas para tomar en té además de ayudar con el dolor de la cabeza ya que últimamente mi hermana Bells estaba sufriendo mucho de eso, estaba regresando a casa, por la puerta principal, cuando puede ver la pequeña sombra de Alice, entrando a la casa después de la escuela, ya había anochecido, por lo que debió haberse quedado estudiando en la escuela._

_La escuché abrir la puerta y entrar en la casa, me agaché por unos segundos cuando pude vislumbrar una segunda sombra por donde Alice hace unos segundos caminaba, era un chico un tanto sospechoso que miraba nuestra casa de manera muy extraña, en solo un par de segundo una alerta en mi cabeza se encendió, corrí hasta la casa logrando que este extraño no pudiera verme llegando hasta la habitación de mi padre._

_Abrí una de las gavetas hasta que pude encontrar una de las armas de Charlie, se que era un poco exagerado, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo con mi familia, cuando miré por la ventana vi que el muchacho aún seguía ahí, haciendo que mi preocupación se incrementara._

_Bajé por la escalera, logrando acorralarlo, tampoco quería matarlo ni herirlo, no soy una asesina, quería saber quién era y que hacía a estas horas de la noche, si tenía suerte lograría asustarlo lo suficiente para que no volviera a molestarnos_

_Lo más seguro es que fuera uno de eso muchacho inmaduros que querían hacerle algún tipo de broma o venganza a mi papá, como es el jefe de policía lo más probable es que los haya descubierto haciendo alguna travesura._

_-¿Quién anda ahí? – logrando sorprenderlo ya que me encontraba detrás de él._

_Cuando volteó su cuerpo hacia donde yo me encontraba puede ver una mueca de horror y miedo en su rostro al ver el arma que sostenía firmemente en mis manos._

_-No me mates – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir – yo solo…_

_-¿Qué quieres con nosotros? – le pregunté después de ver que no hablaba_

_-yo…_

_-¿Tú qué? – le grité - ¿Quién eres?_

_-S-soy D-die-eg-go – puede entender que me decía _

_-¿Diego? – No conocía a ningún Diego -¿Diego qué? ¿Qué quieres?_

_-yo solo… yo estaba…_

_-¿Tú qué? – le grité, este niñato ya me estaba desesperando._

_-Yo…es que…yo…Alice…_

_-¿Alice? – Ahora si estaba preocupada, este niño parecía tener cara de un acosador - ¿Qué quieres con Alice?_

_-Ella…bueno…yo…no está bien que camine sola a estas horas de la noche._

_-¿Y eso a ti que te importa? – le grité de vuelta, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía un tanto de razón_

_- Me preocupo por ella, ella…es…especial – dijo susurrando la última frase, supongo para que no le escuchara._

_-¿Alice sabe esto? – bajé el arma, seguro ante la presencia del joven, me senté a su lado pudiendo observar una mueca de dolor en sus ojos._

_-No… ella… ella no sabe nada de mis sentimientos._

_-¿Y piensas decírselo? – entonces de repente se cara paso a una mueca de horror sin igual._

_-No yo no podría – dijo negando fervientemente – no quiero hacerla sentir incomoda ante mi presencia._

_-Ya veo –aunque no confiaba totalmente en este desconocido, no costaba nada darle el beneficio de la duda, además de que tenía cara de ser un buen chico._

_Después de eso todos los días Diego acompañaba a Alice hasta la casa, desde las sombras claro está, me daba regalos para que yo se los entregara, cosas simples como flores, algunas cartas e incluso una cadenita de plata el día de su cumpleaños, poco a poco fue ganando mi confianza y mi cariño, aunque lograba sacarme canas verdes cuando sacaba el tema de su relación con Alice a colación, siempre decía que prefería mantenerse en las sombras._

_Fin del flashback._

No había vuelto a verlo desde hace unas semanas, y sinceramente temí que se hubiera ido fuera de la ciudad, era uno de los pocos amigos a los que le tengo realmente confianza. Me sorprendió encontrarlo en el centro comercial, y más aún dar un paso tan grande como invitarla a salir.

Luego de unos segundos mi hermana apareció, se veía un poco más relajada y segura, si conozco a mi hermana, como estoy segura lo hago, debió haber tenido una de sus charlas motivacionales con ella misma, estoy segura ya había tomado una decisión, sea cual sea ya estaba tomada.

-Creo que he olvidado comprar algunas camisas para papá vuelvo en unos segundo – me levanté de la silla para dejarles un poco más de privacidad y que mi hermana no se sienta incomoda ni presionada ante mi presencia.

Los dos asintieron como forma de despedida, me dispuse a salir, perdiéndome entre la gente, solo espero que mi hermana sepa tomar una buena elección.

**Alice POV:**

Sin dudas había servido de algo los minutos pasados en el baño, mi cara estaba menos colorada, y mi mente más despejada, me acerqué hasta donde los chicos sentándome de vuelta en mi silla.

Mi hermana se fue, unos segundos después de mi llegada, debía terminar algunas compras además de que ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Diego – dije su nombre en un suspiro – que te parece si vamos y nos tomamos un café el miércoles por la tarde – se que parece poco convencional que sea la chica la que invite a salir, pero después de todo solo estaba confirmando su invitación.

-¿Estás segura? – vi como se dibujaba en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa.

¿Estaba segura? Después de todo, creo que llega el momento en que cada ser humano debe empezar a vivir nuevas experiencias, quiero decir, debe ser un poco deprimente que a tus 18 años tu experiencia más interesante ha sido beber una cerveza por equivocación, ya era hora de madurar, de enfrentar el mundo real, no el que es disfrazados por los artistas ni el que le venden a los niños como cuentos infantiles, el mundo real, sin contemplaciones, capaz de comerte si no le sigues sus pasos, se que parece insignificante en comparación con todo los demás, pero como dice el dicho _"el primer paso siempre es el más importante"_

-Si

**Emmett POV.**

Había viajado hora y media en busca de una distracción, como dicen, una mujer es la mejor cura para todas las penas.

Me encontraba en Seattle, en uno de los tantos burdeles que me pertenecían, estaba dentro de mis planes pasar el fin de semana con algunas de las putas del burdel.

-¡Emilio! – grité inmediatamente entré al edificio, a uno de mis empleados, el supervisor que se encargaba de hablar personalmente conmigo en caso de cualquier cosa.

Lo vi correr a todo pulmón a través de las plantas. El establecimiento en Seattle era uno de los más lujosos en todo el país, decorado con un ambiente de los años 20 tiene un aspecto exótico y lujoso. Con la fachada de una discoteca en la planta inferior, pero completamente diferentes en las dos plantas superiores.

-Dígame señor – me contestó Emilio, después de haber corrido todo el local, a duras penas podía respirar.

-Prepara a las chicas, diles que las quiero a todas en 10 minutos.

Emilio asintió y subió corriendo hacia el sótano, donde todas dormían, en su mayoría eran mujeres vagabundas de barrios bajos, lo mejor que les hubiera pasado en la vida era haber terminado trabajando para mí.

…

…

Después de los 10 minutos nos encontrábamos todos en el salón principal, observé a cada una detenida y minuciosamente, esperando que alguna llamara mi atención.

Bajitas, morenas, castañas, pelirrojas, gordas, flacas, ninguna de ellas era capaz de despertar en mí ni un ápice de deseo, por el contrario era repulsión a lo que me llamaba a sentir estas mujeres.

-Emilio – bramé totalmente enfurecido - ¿Esto es todo?

-Si señor – y este imbécil se encontraba totalmente asustado

-Nada de esto me sirve – dije señalando a todas las putas a mi espalda – que se larguen, deja solo a las rubias.

Y tal como lo dicté, así lo hizo en menos de unos segundo solo las mujeres rubias se encontraban en el salón.

Pero incluso así ninguna llamaba mi atención, estaba a punto de mandar a retirarlas, cuando mi celular sonó, el identificador marcaba "Ben" uno de mis perros más leales.

-¿Qué quieres? – en estos momentos no me encontraba de humor para ningún problema.

-Señor – su voz se encontraba nerviosa a través de la línea – tengo nueva información sobre la mujer que mandó a vigilar.

Rosalie, fue lo primero que llegó a mi mente, y sin siquiera proponerlo mi lívido creció, dejándome totalmente excitado, y es que solo ella logra ese tipo de reacciones en mí, con sus cabellos dorados, esos ojos azules, y su cuerpo, ¡Dios! Creo que debo dejar de pensar en eso.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-Bueno la hemos visto con un hombre, en una salida al centro comercial

-¿Estás seguro de ello?

-Sí señor, en estos momentos le estoy enviando unas fotos de hace tan solo unos minutos.

Cuando pude ver el archivo mi mente se nubló completamente, lo único que lograba pensar era matar a golpes a ese fulano y castigar a esa perra por mentirme, creer que se burlaría de mí.

Colgué la llamada y estampé el teléfono contra una de las paredes, sin decir más me fui del burdel, acelerando hasta el máximo rumbo a Forks.

_Perra desgraciada._

* * *

Jeje...bueeno hasta akí quedo el cap! esperamos les guste y buenoo. ya saben todo los demás! para las chikas que esperaban un bella-Edward...bueno el proximo cap será jaja...

Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, un bechote a todas ella esperamos les vaya gustando la historia (si se preguntan por qué uso el plural chequeen nuestro perfil :P)

_Bueno respondamos los lindos rr...(aunque estoy seguras se les ha olvidado que preguntaron...jeje :P)_

**Pattz Love:** Lamento decirte...no puedo decirte eso ahora, pero lo veremos muyyyyyy pronto!

**Sarydark:** jajaja,ya vamos viendo como es este Edward...creo que le costará un pokito darse cuenta de eso...

**Emmett McCartys angel: **Gracias de todas formas, fue muy útil saberlo!

**YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa:** creo que los meses que tarde son suficiente respuesta a tu pregunta no? jaja..tardaré menos en actualizar esta vez! lo juro!

**Cullen-21-gladys**: por si este cap, no lo ha dejado lo suficientemente claro :P si, si lo son.

_gracias por los rr..._

_**Nyleve Cullen, Serenitychiva, Viszed, Jazz Monroe Cullen Hale, Aiiram, Sophia18, , RudeBoyPattz, Katiuska Swan**._

Una última disculpa por hacerlas esperar tantos meses...no quiero dar muchas justificaciones (tendremos nuestras razones) agradecemos tambien a las personas que nos esperan y comprender! un super abrazo a todas ustedes chikas MUUUAAAHHH!

PD. hay una foto de este cap en mi perfil...pasen y vean...

P.P.D. "Ojo por Ojo en el Amor" la actualizaré dentro de unas horas... "Luz son mis Ojos..." la dejaremos para mañana... y bueno "My Destiny" es trabajo de mi sister so...

Y bueenoo.. eso es todo hasta la próxima actualización...


End file.
